high school for the Avatar
by prince zuko3
Summary: A/U Its the first day of the new school year, and Aang isn't too happy with his new school. The war is rapidly approaching and our beloved gaang are far from ready. how will they deal with what is to come? rated M for language and future lemon scenes. *dead story*
1. Eww the new kid

Hey everyone, here is my first multi chapter A/U ever, so I hope you enjoy it. I will try to include the war in somehow, and hopefully it all goes to plan.

Character ages.  
Aang: 16  
katara: 16  
sokka: 17  
Suki: 17  
Zuko: 17  
Mai: 17  
Toph: 14  
Azula : 15  
Jet: 18  
haru: 17  
the duke: 14

**Chapter one:  
Eww, the new kid.**

Aang slammed the door of his new Honda Civic Hybrid and started the engine. The car roared to life as he drove out of the garage and onto the street. _I still think this is a bad idea._ Aang connected his IPod touch to the dock built into the dash of his car. He drove along his street and turned down the main road leading him towards the shopping centre. He pulled over at the service station and filled his car with gas. He pulled out his wallet as he walked towards the counter. As Aang sat back down he felt the all too familiar vibration of a text message, he pulled out his phone seeing his father's name flashing on the screen "_behave kid" _. Aang threw his phone onto the passenger seat and continued his trip along the main road towards his new school.

Aang pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later, a crowd gathered around his car noticing they had never seen a midnight black Civic Hybrid pull into the lot before. Aang climbed out of his car and slung his back pack over his left shoulder and pushed the button on his key to lock the car. "Hey kid, nice car." A kid called most likely a senior judging by his height and his tone of voice.

"Thanks?" Aang answered awkwardly, as he took in his surroundings. The grass was greener, the buildings were newer. He looked around the car lot, his hybrid was easily the best car he could see at that moment. He smiled to himself as he placed his earphones into his ears and selected a song from his iPod.

He walked towards the main office to collect his time table from the lady behind the counter. "hello" Aang said as he approached the counter.

"Name?" The grouchy woman asked.

"Aang, I'm new, Gyatso's boy" Aang said passing the woman his enrolment forms.

"Here you are Mr. Aang." The woman said passing him a package. "here is your time table and your books, also in the tub is your locker key and number, do not lose them!"

"thanks.." Aang said walking out of the office and back towards his car. He pushed the button again and the orange flashing lights signalled the unlocked doors. He sat in the front seat as he tore open his package to look at his time table, and to find his locker key and number.

_14  
_  
He put the key in his pocket and looked at his time table

day.  
session. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday  
one bending class history art history history  
two English English sport science math  
recess  
three Art bending class sport bending class art  
four science math free math bending class  
lunch  
five math science English English sport.

_Bending, great, that's just great. _Aang said sarcastically in his head, he didn't like learning new things, from a school, because hey, he is an air bending master, it will all be so basic.

From the corner of his eye Aang noticed a blue ford falcon pull into the lot across from him. Out stepped the most beautiful girl Aang had ever seen. She wore a light blue short sleeved dress that hung below her knees. The dress clung to her upper body lightly reflecting on her gorgeous curves, but spread out freely around her lower body.

Aang stepped out of his car and pulled his now book filled bag over his shoulders, he unknowingly walked towards the blue ford and before he could stop himself the words escaped his lips.

"Hey" he called to the beautiful girl. A older boy stepped out of the driver's seat and walked towards another guy with a dark maroon scar over casting his left eye, And a gloomy looking girl.

"Hey" The girl replied studying the boy before her. He had pale white skin and storm grey eyes, with shaggy black hair. He was wearing a white shirt that stopped at his elbow's, with dark black suit pants. She had to admit to herself, he was rather attractive. 

"My names, Aang, I'm new."

"I'm Katara. That's my brother Sokka" She said pointing towards the boy who had earlier climbed out of the car.

"Katara aye, that's a pretty name" Aang said making the girl before him blush a deep crimson.

"Thanks" Katara said smiling.

"HEY WHOS CAR IS THAT." Sokka said running towards Aang's black hybrid.

"Boys these days; getting over excited about some rich kid's car." Katara said referring to her brother.

Aang laughed "that's my car" Sokka turned to look at Aang. His jaw dropped.

"You, own this?" Sokka asked looking back and forth between the car and Aang.

"Hmm, so you're a rich kid hey Aang?" Katara asked sticking her tongue out at him in a playful manor

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Well my dad gave it to me, as a present, because I didn't want to move here, he said, new town new car." Aang shrugged. "or some crap like that."

Katara smiled at her new friend.

But her smile soon faded, she felt a hand on her back. "Hey katara, you look good today."

"Beat it Jet" Katara said turning around and landing a punch hard on Jet's stomach.

"Bad move" Jet said grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards him. As Jet's was about to pull Katara in for a hug, he found himself pulling himself up from the floor.

There Aang stood in a defensive manor in front of Katara. Jet stood up and swung at Aang. Aang side stepped him and landed another hard punch in the boy's chest. Jet gulped as blood escaped his mouth. Aang swung again landing a punch in the side of Jet's face. Jet fell to the floor with a thud.

"Um Aang, little extreme don't you think?" katara asked as she stood there shocked at what she had just witnessed. Jet's a senior, and one of the toughest guys in the school, and he just got his ass handed to him by Aang.

"Simple thanks would be nice" Aang joked as he whipped the blood from his finders with jets jacket. "Are you allright?"

"Much better now" She said as Jet walked away mumbling. Sokka approached the two of them.

"KATARA ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?" Sokka asked over reacting. "thanks kid, Jets been bothering my sister for awhile now."

"Hey its no problem. Seems that guy got what he deserved." Aang said smiling again.

Sokka looked at the boy before him. "Hey, im Sokka, Katara's older brother, I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"Yeh, im Aang, I just moved her from the south." Aang answered pulling out his timetable again. Aang studied the time table before putting it back in his pocket. "Hey, I gotta go find my locker, talk to you's later hey?"

"Yeh sure" Katara said smiling as Aang walked away. 

"Bye kid" Sokka called to the boy.

"What just happened?" Katara asked her brother as they walked over to Zuko and Mai (boy with the maroon scar and gloomy looking girl).

"Im not sure, I think we just made a new friend" Sokka said smiling.

Zuko stood from his seat pulling his back pack with him, "Hey guys im gonna go dump my shit in my locker, catches later."

"Bye…" Mai said as she followed her boyfriend into the school.

-

Aang found his locker and dumped his books in. he reached into his bag and pulled out his bending uniform, light orange worrier Airbending clothing. He closed his locker and walked over to the bath rooms to change. It had been awhile since he had worn his bending outfit, and it felt strange to be wearing it once again. He returned to his locker to see Katara piling her books into the locker next to him. "Hey again" He called, and Katara turned to see him in his clothing.

"You're an air bender?" Katara asked studying his robes. "Not to many of those left at this school."

"Why where are they?" Aang asked surprised.

"they all moved away to the schools in the north, south, east and west temples. I think there is only fifteen or so left here." Katara explained placing the last of her books in her locker.

Aang opened his locker and put his clothing on the top shelf, along with his phone, wallet, ipod, and car keys. He then closed the door again and looked at his time table. "oh," he said. "hey do you know where the Air sanctuary is?" Aang asked reading it off his timetable.

"Umm, its just down the hall to your left and then right at the end of the corridor." Katara said pointing in the direction.

"thanks" Aang muttered starting his walk towards his class. "See you later I guess"

"Bye Aang" Katara called.

Master Yangchen began the class by getting her students to spar in a tournament that she would supervise. First battle. Aang vrs Le-ton.

Aang bowed to his opponent as the battle began. Lu-te jumped a few meters into the air before shooting a ball of air back at Aang. Aang simply side stepped the blast before shotting a air whip at the other boy. Lu-te fell to the floor. He shot more blasts of air at Aang who kicked his foot making a wall of air block the attacks. He then punched the air shotting large balls of air at Lu-te. Knocking him out of the ring, and out of the match. Victory to Aang.

And the rest of the class continued pretty much the same, until Aang had one the entire competition almost effortlessly.

Aang returned to his locker and changed back into his casual clothing. He pulled his locker closed as he noticed Katara walking towards him. "Hey Katara" Aang called to the beautiful girl.

"Hey Aang." Katara giggled as she put her books into her locker and grabbed out her next session books. "what do you have next?" She asked pulling out her English books.

"Umm," Aang said looking at his time table. "English with Joo Dee"

"Hey, so do I, looks like we have some classes together." Katara said smiling.

Aang smiled too as they walked to their next class together.

-

when class had finally finished Aang dumped his books in his locker and pulled his car keys out from his pocket. He started for the school car lot, but was stopped by a gentle hand placed on his shoulder; he turned to see Katara smiling at him.

"Why don't you come spend recess with me?" She asked and Aang nodded following her back into the school and onto the oval. There sitting under the shade of a tree at the far corner of the oval sat a group of bored looking teens.

Moments later the new friends reached the group, " Hey guys this is Aang." Katara said to the group. "Aang this is, Zuko, Mai, Toph, Suki, and you already know Sokka."

Everyone said their individual hello's before returning to their previous activities. Zuko holding Mai in his arms whispering something into her air, and receiving a light giggle from the tall girl. Toph, arms and legs outstretched seemingly asleep on the soft grass. And Sokka and Suki playing some game, involving the "it" person to tag first on the shoulders, then the chest and finally the head of their opponent individually.

Aang sat down next to Katara. "So Aang, what brings you here, to the central part of town?"

"Well my father is a bank manager, he owns "Air heads" Bank down on Main Street, he brought it a month ago, and we moved here last week so he could run it. He bribed me with my car to get me to come." Aang answered.

"What about your mother?" Katara asked noticing she hadn't been mentioned.

"Shes dead." Aang answered blankly.

Everyone stopped their activities and looked at Aang. "Oh, I'm sorry." Katara said seeing it was not a topic people liked to discus. "Sokka and I lost our mother when we were little. She died of cancer."

Tears escaped her eyes as did Sokka's. "My mother died giving birth to me." Aang said tears now falling down his face. "I was born in the southern temple, but we moved here. Now I live in a four bedroom house in one of the richest streets in the city."

Sokka hugged his sister for comfort. "Im sorry Aang." Katara said as she sat back down gathering her feelings again.

"Don't be," Aang said standing up.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked witnessing the scene before him had reminded him of his own life.

"The bell is about to go" As if on cue the bell rang and Aang walked broken towards his locker. He grabbed his art books and walked to class.

Katara met him out side his class room door way and placed a small but sweat kiss on Aang's cheek. "It will all be all right" Katara said before walking towards her next class.

Aang felt his cheek, and it was then he noticed just how much he liked Katara, she was more then just a pretty face; _she's smart, she's caring, she's all I want._

Aang sighed and walked into his class. And it all went by in a blur. He found himself drawing rough sketches of Katara in his work book as he thought peacefully about her.

Before he knew it it was lunch, and he was sitting at a table eating with his new friends. He sat with Katara at his left, and Zuko at his right. And he was happy. Lunch raced past and by the end of it, he had learnt a lot about the people he shared comfort with. Zuko was actually the banished prince of the fire nation. But he didn't mind living the simple life of a school boy. He lived with Mai and her family in rather full house. Toph was blind but could see with her feet, and she lived with her parents, barley aloud out of her bedroom. And was protected by guards a lot. Sokka and Katara lived a few blocks away from Aang, and although their father was a soldier helping rebuild in the earth kingdom, they still got to talk to him everyonce in a while when he was on break. And Suki lived in a small house with her parents and brother and sister. He had found out that Zuko had an evil little sister, and that his mother had vanished when he was eight. The end of day bell rang a few hours later and Aang walked out to his car. On his way there he saw Sokka and Katara having some trouble with their own car. "Need a lift?" Aang asked as he passed by them.

" I think we might." Katara answered as Sokka climbed out of the driver's seat, declaring his car officially stuffed. "Thanks Aang. Sokka, we are getting a lift from Aang lock the car and lets go."

Sokka shoved the key into the door and locked it. The three walked across the lot to Aang's car and pilled in. Katara sat in the front with Aang to give directions, and the main reason. She wanted to be next to him for awhile longer. As they pulled out of the school lot, Sokka coudnt help but ask. "What are we going to do about my car?"

Aang looked through his phone for a number before finding one and passing it to Sokka. "Call this, it's my dad's friends business just tell him the address and he will drop the car off at your house for free. Since its on my number, he will know you're a friend of mine." Aang said as Sokka dialled the number.

Aang and Katara talked amongst themselves before Sokka finished on the phone. When they reached the location Katara thanked Aang by kissing his cheek again and passing him a small piece of paper. Sokka and Katara thanked Aang again before walking into their home. Aang drove away along the road. He reached the traffic lights joining him to the main road, and he took this time to read the note from Katara. _0435 123 9784 give me a call, - Katara. _Aang smiled to himself and entered the number into his cell. He drove all the way to his home, where he parked his car in the spacious garage, before walking into his home. His father had not yet returned from work so the house was empty, except for Aang's pet Dog Appa, and his flying Lemur Momo. Aang walked upto the bath room and combed his hair. He removed his white shirt and turned the shower on. Moments later he climbed into the steaming water as thoughts of the day flooded back into his mind. _Sitting there alone in his car. Seeing the most beautiful girl in the world step out of the car. Being able to talk to her. Beating up a random stranger. Befriending Zuko, Sokka, Mai, Toph, Suki, and most important. Katara. _minutes passed before Aang stepped out of the shower and pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and a plain black shirt. He walked into his room and pulled out his laptop from a draw, he switched it on and waited for it to load. Once it was all set and loaded, Aang logged into his facebook account and found six new friend requests, and three inboxes. The first friend request was from Katara, and he accepted instantly, then Sokka, then Toph, than Mai, then Suki, and finally Zuko. He cheeked his inbox to find the first message to be from Jet. He clicked on the icon. _Wat u did 2day wz stupid, big mistak kid, ur in 4 da beat down of ur life. – Jet. _Aang clicked on the second message from Katara_. hey, aang, thanks for the ride home, sokka says hey btw. Have a good night, see you tomorrow. _And the last message was from Kuzon, Aang's cousin. _ Hey bud, hows the new school.? _ Aang not being in the mood to answer ignored all three emails. Before falling to sleep with a picture of katara opened on the screen.

Gyatso didn't return until late, and when he did, he found Aang in the lounge room, ear phones in, listening to music. Gyatso walked up to his boy and tapped his shoulder. "How was school son?" He asked as Aang pulled his head phones out.

"It was ok" Aang said not looking at his own father.

"Aang I know you didn't want to move here, but it's the best we can do, I own a bank for Christ's sake, one of the most popular banks in the world. We have a good life here. Don't ruin it with this attitude of yours."

"Leave me alone." Aang said putting his ear phones back in and walking up to his room. It was around 9:15 when Aang decided to turn his laptop on and check his facebook once again.

two new messages.  
To Aang  
subject: we needa talk.

Hey Aang. I know we only just met, but hearing your story about your mother has given me some ideas. You see, when I was eight. My mother vanished. And I haven't seen her since. I was wondering if you would could help me get pass some of my problems about losing her.

thanks aang.

- Zuko

Aang replied  
_no worries Zuko, although I mightn't be much help, I didn't meet my mother, so I don't know what I could do to help._

meet me in the car lot tomorrow morning.  
-Aang

Aang opened the other email to see it from Coco, a girl in his bending class.

to Aang  
subjet: (none)

Hey angie hows life, you looked really cute while you were fighting all those boys.

Aang decided not to reply and soon found himself in the family dining room eating dinner prepared by his father. _  
_  
A few hours later Aang returned to his room and fell asleep, this time dreaming of the beautiful water tribe girl he had met, and suddenly felt a connection with the day before.

So that's the first chapter, not too much action but the story is just getting started let me know what you think. And if everyone who reviews can let me know something they want to happen please, and I will include everything, unless its something that I really feel strongly against. But dw, all will be thought about.

And for all those people who celebrate Christmas  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from Prince Zuko 3  
Im Australian, so I had christmas yesterday, but since most of my readers are American, I decided to go with your dates.

please review, it will help me a lot with my writing.


	2. School Assemblies

Although I have only gotten three reviews for the first chapter im way to impatient to wait for more, so could all my loyal readers please whenever the chance stumbles upon you refer my story to someone else so that I can get more feedback so I can improve.

I have been reading a lot of high school avatar stories lately to get some inspiration and also some idea's and that's where I stumbled upon this idea. I hope you all like it.

and for anyone who doesn't know what the cars in this story look like it would be a good idea to look them up, just to get the general idea of their appearance throughout the story, like Sokka's Ford and Aang's hybrid are sure to make their appearance again soon, maybe even in this chapter, well I should shut up so you guys can read. R&R.

**Chapter two  
School assemblies.  
**

* * *

It was only the second day of school and already things had begun changing. Aang awoke to the sound of his father's new Porsche Carrera GT driving out of the garage. Aang sighed and rolled over to find his phone. He pushed a button and the screen lit up revealing the time to be 5:50am. _Where's dad going this early? _Aang grabbed the remote from his bed side table and flicked on his 50inch plasma T.V. After half an hour of channel surfing he finally decided to get up. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. On the bench was a note from his father.

_Aang. Last night I filled your wallet up with some money, although you didn't like the idea of moving here. You have adapted pretty well, use this money to spend at the mall after school today, back in the temples there isn't any shops quite like this one._

_love Dad._

Aang sighed and looked in his wallet; it was full with fifty dollar notes. _Well at least dad's job gets him a lot of money._ Aang ate breakfast and got dressed for school. He wore a light blue shirt with black jeans. He pulled on his new black leather and fur jacket and walked out to his car. _7:12 Am._ He drove all the way to the school lot and parked in the same place as the day before. A few minutes passed before Zuko stepped out of a dark grey Mazda RX8. He walked across the lot and sat in Aang's passenger seat. "Hey" Zuko said not looking at the boy next to him.

"Hey." Aang replied.

"Aang, thanks for coming I have a lot I want to get off my chest."

"Go for it" Aang said encouraging him.

"When I was eight, my grandfather passed away in his sleep, well as I was told, I later found out he had been poisoned. The same night my dear mother vanished, my father told me she had done something terrible and had to leave. Since my father is the fire lord, no investigation was done to the murder of my grandpa. But my mother has been gone ever since." Zuko said as tears ran down his cheeks.

People walked past Aang's car but due to the dark window tint, no one noticed the two boys talking in the front seat.

"That's hard man." Aang said patting Zuko's back. "I didn't even meet my mother, but it was hard when I found out I never would get the chance too."

The boys continued their conversation as a familiar blue ford parked next to them. Katara stepped out and tapped on Aang's window. Aang pushed the button and the window went down. "hey" Aang said as Zuko climbed out of the car whipping the tears from his eyes. He walked back over to his car and sat down again. Sokka followed him.

"Hey" She said as Aang climbed out of the car. "What's up with Zuko?" she asked seeing the boy in tears was rare for her eyes to see.

"Talking about his mother.." Aang said and Katara got the message that it was something that Zuko didn't enjoy talking about. "There is still an hour before class, wanna go get some macca's?" Aang asked and Katara agreed climbing into the passenger seat. Aang drove across the lot towards Zuko's car. He pulled over. "Hey guys were going to go get some food, you guys wanna come?" Sokka and Zuko climbed into the back seat as the four drove to MacDonald's and brought some food. They drove back to school and ate the food in Aang's car. The climbed out and walked to their lockers to prepare for their classes. Stuck on every wall was a sign reading.

_All students please report to the hall for a meeting with the principal. Be there by 8:50 sharp._

it was already 8:45 so the group ran towards the hall, and made it just in time. They sat in chairs next to Toph Mai and Suki around the middle row.

Principal Kuei strode into the room and took his place behind the podium preparing for the talk. The school was shortly silenced and Kuei began. "Welcome school, what I and the head of school have decided on might upset some, and others may not like it, but that is not what we made this decision for, this will help the school and make it a better place." Kuei started, already most students looked bored. "Some students might have to leave the school if their parents do not agree on this but the school will change from the average high school, to a boarding school." He paused as "boos" spread through the hall. As his audience calmed he continued. "Building of the new dorms will begin later this afternoon. Morning classes will proceed as normal, and at recess you may all leave to go home, school starts again on Monday next week. Make sure you bring all supplies needed for the 10 month school year, and for those who will not be returning next week, speak to either miss Joo Dee at recess, or Master Long Feng, and the school will find a replacement for you by Monday. Good bye school." And with that, Kuei marched from the room and back to his office.

"What the hell?" Aang said walking out of the hall with his new friends. "Can he even do that?"

"Afraid so twinkle toes." Toph said following.

"I wonder if we will all be here next week." Katara said in thought.  
_  
_"Im pretty sure we will be Katara, dad only wanted us to go here." Sokka stated.

"Azula goes to the rich school so I don't think I will be going there." Zuko added.

"What about you Aang, will you stay?" Katara asked.

"Yeh, it would be good to get some time away from the house." Aang said not caring what Gyatso had to say about the whole idea.

"Oh. Okay"

After everyone had got their books from their lockers they walked to their classes. The day seemed to go pretty quickly. Aang had a project due on the Monday of their return, and he had to study about the ancient blue dragon war. Katara had piles of home work, and pretty much everyone else didn't seem that busy as far as school went. After the final bell for that day the group of friends met up in the car lot beside Aang and Sokka's cars.

"Hey guys, my dad won't be home until about seven tonight, wanna come back to my house?" Aang suggested. "We could have a bit of a party. I have heaps of money for beer and food."

They all agreed and got in their cars as they followed Aang back to his house. Aang and Zuko parked their cars in the garage while Sokka and Mai parked in the drive way.

After Aang had returned with Sokka from the nearest alcohol store, the party began. It wasn't much of a party more of a get together. Music played in the back ground while they sat around Aang's pool talking. Sokka and Suki swam together in the pool. Toph kicked her feet in the water. Zuko and Mai sat at a bench and Aang and Katara played pool on Aang's pool table under the cover. Aang was winning; he was on the black while Katara still had two balls to go.

Mai giggled at what something Zuko said and then kissed him deeply on the lips. He sighed taking in her scent. She giggled again as their lips parted. Sokka got an idea and pulled a wet Suki against him and kissed her just as deeply and just as lovingly as Mai's kiss for Zuko. Katara sighed, she would love to have a moment like the two couples had just shared.

An hour or so passed before either Suki or Sokka climbed out of the pool. Zuko and Mai were sitting under the shade of a large tree, Zuko held Mai in his arms as he played with her hair. Toph was a sleep on a lounge chair, and Katara and Aang were petting Appa. It was just 4:30 when Aang ran across the yard, and jumped into the pool. Katara walked out of the house in a borrowed shirt and some of Aang's old shorts. She looked beautiful to Aang and he couldn't help but stare. As she climbed into the water the shirt became transparent revealing Katara's light pink bra behind. Aang loved the sight but tired hard not to stare. A blush spread across his face as he looked away.

The two kept swimming as the others became bored and walked inside. Aang was left with the beautiful girl in the pool alone. "Hey Aang?" Katara said staring at the sunset.

"Yeh?" Aang asked swimming next to her.

"Thanks for everything you have done so far. You have only known us for a few days and already your buying us beer and having parties for us. And yesterday you drove me and Sokka home. Your just so kind." Katara said embracing the airbender. She then laid a soft kiss on his cheek and broke the hug.

"Hey, you guys are my friends. It's no problem." Aang said smiling.

Katara and Aang climbed out of the pool and Aang passed her a towel. She took it and walked to the bath room to change into her other clothes.

Aang started cooking the bbq as everyone else walked out. Zuko took over cooking while Aang cleaned the outdoor table and grabbed and the items needed for their meal. As they ate Gyatso drove past the two cars in the drive way and into the final car space in the garage. He walked out the back to the garage to see Aang and his friends sitting at the table eating.

"Hey dad, grab something to eat." Aand said as he finished his burger. "dad these are my friends, Sokka , Suki, Zuko, Mai, Toph, and Katara." After everyone said hello Gyatso grabbed some food and began to walk inside. "Dad there is more food in the fridge and a note on the bench for you." Aang called and Gyatso disappeared inside.

He picked up the note and in fine letters it read.

_Dear parent/guardian, due to rising funds within the school as by order of Principal Kuei the school will become the Kuei bending boarding school affective as of Monday next week. For all students who will not be returning please report to Joo Dee or Master Long Feng by Thursday this week and the school will find a replacement for you. Students returning will need to bring supplies that may last them the entire school year and any other items they may decide to bring._

_The new building includes, two brand new dorms including enough rooms to house the students. And both with 1__st__ floor entertainment rooms. A café for students and teachers alike. the school upgrade will be done by Monday, and home room will be held for students to find their new rooms and their new time tables. Thank you all for your co-operation and I hope to see as much of you back next week as possible._

_Signed Principal Kuei._

Gyatso instantly liked the idea, and wanted Aang to participate. He walked into the lounge room and turned on the t.v. to watch a movie of his choice.

everyone had finished their dinner and were now lounged around the pool once again. It was dark now so Aang had aimed some lights towards the pool area to light it up. It was the perfect afternoon get together, but it would soon have to come to an end. Or that's what they thought.

"Hey guys, we do have the week off, do you all want to stay here for the night, continue to be lazy here for tomorrow morning and then go shopping tomorrow afternoon for stuff for school?" Aang asked hoping for his friends to agree.

"Umm, well yeh that sounds good." Zuko said pulling out his phone. "I will just call uncle and tell him I wont be coming home." Zuko stood up and walked towards the fence phone against his ear.

"If Zuko is staying, I guess I will too." Mai said as she too called her parents.

"I wouldn't be aloud, so I might just go home and catch you guys here again later tomorrow." Toph said standing up. "Actualy I might leave now, my parents don't even know where I am."

Everyone said good bye and then continued with the plans. "Sokka do you want to stay?" Katara asked already planning ahead.

"Yeh I will call gran." Sokka said calling his grandmother.

"My parents don't mind so I will stay." Suki said smiling.

Zuko then returned "im aloud." He stated smiling.

"Me too" Said Mai.

Sokka hung the phone up and looked towards the group. "Gran said shes okay with it. But we have to go back tomorrow morning and she will give us some money."

"how does she know about the school changing?" Aang asked.

"I told her, and she said we would stay there."

Katara smiled. "So we are all staying here tonight?"

"That's the plan." Zuko said also smiling.

"Alright, well I have two spare rooms." Aang said as he took a sip of his beer.

"We can work that out later, what time does your dad go to work?" Mai asked.

"Well he left around 5:50 this morning, but im not sure." Aang said thinking. "we can ask him?"

"I will." Suki said standing up and dragging Sokka with her.

The walked together up the steps and into the louge room where they found Gyatso watching the Simpsons movie. "Hey Gyatso." Sokka called and he looked up. "Aang was wondering, what time do you start work in the morning?"

"7:00" Gyatso said smiling.

"Okay thanks." Suki called as they walked back down the hall way. Sokka stopped half way and pushed Suki softly against the wall. He kissed her passionetly on the lips and placed his hand on her thigh and continued their deep kiss. Suki placed her hand on his back and pulled him closer to her. They broke the kiss as they both struggled for air. They kissed again this time much shorter, before walking out side.

They returned to the group and the teens continued to laze around for a few more hours before it became cold and they walked back inside. Mai yawned "So where are we all sleeping?" She asked covering her mouth for the next yawn.

"Umm, well I guess Zuko and Mai can have the spare room next to mine. And Sokka and Suki can have the other room. And Katara can sleep in my room. While I sleep on the couch." Aang suggested.

"Don't be silly Aang, I will sleep on the couch." Katara said.

"No I will."

Gyatso came around the corner and dropped a box on the floor and turned back around into the lounge room. Aang looked at the box. _Blow up bed._ "or Katara can sleep on this in my room?" Aang said picking up the box.

"Yeh that sounds good, well im off to bed. Night all." Mai said pulling Zuko into their room.

"Night" Zuko called.

"Yeh we might call it a night too." Sokka said and Suki agreed. They both bid goodnight before walking into the far room. Only Aang and Katara were left in the hall outside the rooms. Aang sighed.

"well lets get this bed blown up hey." Katara said. "Do you have a pump to do it?"

"Nope" Aang said walking into his room Katara followed confused.

Aang laid the bed on the floor and air bent a current into the hole. The bed filled with air instantly. Katara laid down and Aang passed her a blanket and Pillow. She got comfortable before relising she wasn't dressed for sleep.

"Hey Aang do you have any pairs of boxers?" She asked smiling.

"yeh." Aang said walking to his wardrobe and pulling it open. He opened a draw and pulled out a plain white pair of boxer shorts. He threw them to Katara then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Katara removed her pants and pulled on the boxers over her underwear. She pulled off her top and removed her bra. She then pulled her top back on and placed her clothing next to the bed. "Done" She called and Aang walked back in.

Aang looked at her as she climbed back under the covers. She was beautiful.

Aang climbed into his double bed and pulled off his shirt, he chucked the shirt across the room and onto the floor, he then pulled his pants off and threw them too. He was left in only boxer shorts. Katara secretly stared at him as he changed. She first noticed his muscular chest and his six packed abbs. She then noticed his arms had defined muscles. She imagined what it would be like to have Aang hugging her against him as they slept. But there was no way that was what Aang wanted. He didn't like Katara shes not his type.

_there is no way she likes me. I would love to hold her against me as we slept. _Aang thought.

_I wonder if I should ask him to sleep up there with him. _She thought.

_I wonder if I should ask her to sleep with me._ Aang thought.

_no he doesn't like me. _She decided on.

_What if she says no. well its worth a try. _"Katara." Aang whispered to her.

"Yes Aang?" she answered.

"Would you like to come.. sleep up here with me.. I know those beds aren't the best." Aang said blushing.

Katara smiled. "Sure." She said basically jumping into the boy's bed and climbing under the sheets with him.

Katara shivered, for a reason she couldn't gather she was actually cold. She shivered again. And again. Aang noticed the girl's coldness and wrapped his warm arms around her, pulling her against his chest. Katara turned around to face Aang, and Aang moved his arms from her. Katara seemed upset and pulled Aangs arms back around her. She smiled again and rested her head on Aang's chest. She found herself taking in the boy's scent and she loved it. Before she new it. She pulled her head up to meet Aang's eyes, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Aang smiled and kissed Katara's cheek. The two smiled and then fell asleep. During the night Aangs arms had tightened around Katara and in the morning she was hugged against him. Smiling in her sleep, as was Aang.

The next morning Gyatso awoke early again and drove to work, leaving the kids alone in the house. Aang woke up as the garage door closed. He sighed and looked down at the most beautiful figure he had ever seen cradled against his chest. He smiled and hugged her against him. She stirred in her sleep before finally waking up. The first thing she saw was the handsome man she had met only two days ago, smiling at her. Her heart raced as she remembered the night before. She had slept in the same bed as Aang, and she well and truly loved it. Aang climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. Katara watched him leave and as the door closed she rolled over and found a piece of paper between Aang's bed and the wall. Hoping Aang didn't return anytime soon, Katara pulled out the sheet of paper and read what it said.

_God shes beautiful._

the three words, those three simple words hurt Katara deeply. _He already likes someone else. _She put the note back and laid in the bed, hiding back the tears that stung her eyes. Before she new it Aang returned with a plate of cooked bacon and egg sandwiches. He placed the plate on the bed next to Katara and walked back out of the room. After a few bangs next door Zuko and Mai were now awake too. Followed by Sokka and Suki. They all met in the kitchen and ate around the table.

The morning passed by and they soon found them self piling into Aang and Zuko's cars. First stop, Sokka and Katara's house. Zuko led the way followed by Aang's car. apon arrival at the home Sokka and Katara climbed out and walked to the front. They each grabbed two hundred from their grandmother before returning to the cars once again. They drove all the way to the mall and began shopping for their needed supplies. Aang brought; three new white shirts, new Nike black and white low tops, two pairs of black suit pants, a pair of jeans, and four plain white shirts. Katara brought; a t-shirt saying "Why go to school when you can go to bed" and a picture of elmo sleeping. Two pairs of jeans. And a blue dress with a white band around her waist. Mai brought; two pairs of converse and dark grey tracksuit pants and four new plain white blouses. Zuko brought; two pairs of shorts and a white shirt and black tie. Sokka brought; Dark grey suit pants and a light grey shirt and black tie. Suki brought; a long green dress and green converse. They all put money together and brought food for lunch. They soon drove back to Aang's house and changed into borrowed shorts from Aang. They all climbed into the pool and relaxed in the cool water enjoying the summer heat. This time Katara and the other girls wore darker shirts that didn't reveal their bra behind. Zuko hugged Mai against him at the edge of the pool. Sokka and Suki played around in the water, Katara was water bending at Aang who was floating just above the water using his airbending.

As the group just got out of the pool Toph walked into the garden. "Hey" She called walking towards the gaang as they began laying in the grass enjoying the heat once more.

"Hey" They called back. Toph joined the group of people in laying on the floor, and the day went on the same lazily until everyone decided it was time to go home. Mai gave Suki and Toph a lift home and Sokka drove Katara. Aang was left alone at his computer screen hoping to get some work done. He typed in. "Blue Dragon war." Into google and 109, 001 192 pages were found. Aang clicked the third page and read over it.

_Long ago there lived the grand blue dragon. It's fire breath was unmatchable and shortly after its founding an entire nation joined it. Together they destroyed the city of Republic, and killed all its residents. Five years later the blue dragon armies attacked central city. The cities outer defences crumbled and the intruders destroyed all that stood in their way. When they reached the palace the blue dragon shifted. It was no longer a giant fearless dragon that hovered in the air destroying all that it wanted, into the body of a human said to look around his early twenties. The man wore a dark black cloak and he wielded duel swords of some kind. When the siege on the Palace begun the humanised dragon unleased the full of his bending. Flames burnt blue as they left his fingertips and killed his enemies. The fight waged on and almost all of the blue dragon army had died or been captured, all that stood before the king and his final wave of soldiers was the royal palace door. The blue dragon and three of his men walked through the palace and into the grand hall. They destroyed the door and killed the guards. But the dragon's men died in the battle leaving him alone face to face with the earth king, and said to be Avatar. No one truly knows how the battle turned out, but the day after the battle when earth benders from Omashu came to the city and searched the ruins of the palace they found the body of the sinister Blue Dragon and the body of the beloved Avatar amongst the them._

Aang wrote the information down and finished his project, he walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge, he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of shapes, he walked back to his room and laid on his bed, he flicked on the T.V. and watched the daily movie.

* * *

So guys that's the end of the second chapter. The Gaang will soon be going to a Boarding school. How awesome is that?

more information about the Blue dragon will be mentioned later on and the legendary battle will play a large part in the ever so quickly approaching war.

If anyone has any ideas about what could happen, remember im open to suggestions. And yes, Aang and Katara like each other, but they are too scared to admit their feelings. And its just a crush. Who falls in love after just two days? We will have to read and watch their love grow.

so hey leave a reply and i will happily continue writing, the sooner i get reviews the sooner the next chapter will be posted.

Prince Zuko 3


	3. sleeping arrangements

for everyone who has noticed just how out of character Aang is I'm honestly sorry, but hes that way because hes upset about his father forcing him to move from his home (the air temple) to central city. So hes character has changed a little, but don't worry he will be back to the fun loving Aang very shortly.

on another note yes Toph is blind, although shes able to complete her school work (I have no idea how. Magic Toph powers?) she is blind. Sorry for not making that clear.

For anyone who would like any detail on what the world looks like please ask in either a pm or a review and I will happily share with you, but much more information will be given when the war begins. Wow what along A/N I really should shut up now. Sorry, I will let you read.

**Chapter Three  
Sleeping arrangements.  
**

* * *

The week flew by rather uneventful, the newly formed group of friends stayed in their homes packing for the adventure the new school was sure to bring. Aang and his father had grown a stronger liking towards the city, but Aang still missed home, and most days he found himself thinking about how much he missed running around the southern air temple playing tricks on the other benders, and how he missed running along the seemingly never ending secret tunnels that led to the underground library that had been long since abandoned and only Aang and a selected bunch of his friends new about it.

Katara spent a lot of her time in her room day dreaming about none other than the boy she had fallen inlove with and shortly after slept with, although nothing sexual had happened Katara thought about the night as much as any other person would as their first sexual encounter, which Katara had yet to experience.

Sokka spent most of his time helping Suki choose the clothes she would need for the school, he had told Suki he was there to help, but really, he was there to see Suki change between outfits, all though he would never admit that, well not to Suki, and Suki really didn't mind having her boyfriend stare as she pulled off her clothes, folded them and placed them into her bag before pulling on a new pair, she mainly enjoyed the little breaks they shared under the covers, where all she had to worry about was where her undergarments turned up after.

Zuko spent most of his time in the backyards training with his elderly uncle, ever since he received the scar and was later banished he had spent a lot of his time training, trying to be someone his father could be proud of, when he moved to central city with his uncle and they brought the house they currently live in they hired a earth bender to bend an earth arena much like the ones back at home were they fought the Agni Kai battles. The Arena consists of the large earth rectangle raised from the ground along with decretive dragons carved into the sides, and the tiles formed in the top.

Mai stayed home spending most of the time in her bed room and the nights talking to Zuko over the phone. She had decided and already packed her items to take to school and found the rest of the week bored.

Toph how ever had an entirely different week, her parents didn't want her to go to a boarding school and we planning on having a study hall built in their large back yard for her to learn, but Toph hated the idea and every day plotted her way of running away to the school, to be with her friends, Toph hadn't told their parents about having to tell the school if they were leaving so Toph would be expected to return on Monday. She packed her bags on Sunday night and threw them out the window into her large garden outside her room. The following morning she snuck out of the house and grabbed her bags and pulled them towards Mai's house, Mai had agreed to drive Toph to school, having believed her lie of her parents being busy. Toph arrived at Mai's house and the two drove to the new school, with their luggage in the back seat as well as the boot of Mai's car.

Aang left early too driving along the main road towards their newly formed school, the roads were quiet as Aang turned onto the road that led to the school. The drive seemed to last forever as Aang finally drove into the school parking lot and looked over the school. Two large buildings stood in the former location of the arts studio. The buildings Aang took to be the dorms were painted white like the rest of the school, Aang spotted the café in front of the dorms right in the middle of the courtyard that used to house the school outdoor art performances.

Mai drove her car and parked in the available place next to Aang. She smiled and waved at the air bender who waved back, Mai and Toph took their own time to marvel over the newly built buildings. Sokka drove in next and parked on the other side of Aang. Both Sokka and Katara looked over the school before joining Aang in front of his car. Zuko parked next to Mai and Suki's parents dropped her off shortly after, the school bell rang and the bunch of friends walked to their home room classes.

Zuko sat down next to Mai in the desk at the back of class, he held his arm around her shoulders and she leant against his warm chest. Master Yu walked into the class and passed out the new school time tables.

**Zuko's time table.**

**Breakfast: 8:00 – 9:00  
Session one: 9:15 – 10:00 Math G-11  
Session two: 10:05 – 10:50 Bending Fire bending hall.  
recess – 10:55 – 11:30  
Home room: 11:35 – 11:55 B-3  
Session three: 12:00 – 12:45 Science A – 2  
Session four: 12:50 – 1:25 English B - 3**  
**lunch 1:30 – 2:30  
Session five: 2:35 – 3:10 sport four nations hall..  
Session six: 3:15 – 4:00 drivers Ed (Own car required.)  
Session seven: 4:05 – 4:50 worrier training worrier hall**

**Mai's Time table.**

**Break fast: 8:00 – 9:00  
Session one: 9:15 – 10:00 Science C-12  
Session two: 10:05 – 10:50 Math G-6  
recess – 10:55 – 11:30  
Home room: 11:35 – 11:55 B-3  
Session three: 12:00 – 12:45 Cooking D-1  
Session four: 12:50 – 1:25 English B-3  
lunch 1:30 – 2:30  
Session five: 2:35 – 3:10 sport four nations hall  
Session six: 3:15 – 4:00 drivers Ed (Own car required.)  
session seven: 4:05 – 4:50 Worrier training worrier hall**

**Aang's time table.**

**Break fast: 8:00 – 9:00  
Session one: 9:15 – 10:00 Science C-9  
Session two: 10:05 – 10:50 English B-2  
recess – 10:55 – 11:30  
Home room: 11:35 – 11:55 B-4  
Session three: 12:00 – 12:45 Air bending Air hall  
Session four: 12:50 – 1:25 History K-4  
lunch 1:30 – 2:30  
Session five: 2:35 – 3:10 Sport Four nations hall  
Session six: 3:15 – 4:00 Math G-5  
session seven: 4:05 – 4:50 drivers Ed (own car required)**

**Katara's time table**

**Break fast: 8:00 – 9:00  
Session one: 9:15 – 10:00 math G-1  
Session two: 10:05 – 10:50 English B-2  
recess – 10:55 – 11:30  
Home room: 11:35 – 11:55 B-4  
Session three: 12:00 – 12:45 drivers ed. (own car required)  
Session four: 12:50 – 1:25 history k - 4  
lunch 1:30 – 2:30  
Session five: 2:35 – 3:10 Sport four nations hall.  
Session six: 3:15 – 4:00 science. C - 1  
session seven: 4:05 – 4:50 water bending water hall.**

**Sokka's time table**

**Breakfast: 8:00 – 9:00  
Session one: 9:15 – 10:00 Drivers Ed (own car required.)  
Session two: 10:05 – 10:50 Science C-6  
recess – 10:55 – 11:30  
Home room: 11:35 – 11:55 B-3  
Session three: 12:00 – 12:45 Worrier class Warrior hall  
Session four: 12:50 – 1:25 math G-4  
lunch 1:30 – 2:30  
Session five: 2:35 – 3:10 Sport four nations hall  
Session six: 3:15 – 4:00 english B6  
Session Seven: 4:05 – 4:50 Cooking. D – 2**

**Suki had the exact same timetable.**

**Toph's time table.**

**Break fast: 8:00 – 9:00  
Session one: 9:15 – 10:00 Music M-10  
Session two: 10:05 – 10:50 math C-11  
recess – 10:55 – 11:30  
Home room: 11:35 – 11:55 A-4  
Session three: 12:00 – 12:45 cooking D - 4  
Session four: 12:50 – 1:25 english B-9  
lunch 1:30 – 2:30  
Session five: 2:35 – 3:10 Sport four nations hall  
Session six: 3:15 – 4:00 earthbending earth hall.  
Session seven: 4:05 – 4:50 science C-11**

After Home room the group all walked towards the bulletin board to find their rooms. They found their names all under dorm block one on the second floor, in room four was. Aang, Sokka, Zuko *spare bed*. And in room five. Katara, Mai, Suki, and Toph.

"Hey we are all next to each other, boys and girls" Suki called, and everyone one else smiled too, they walked back to the car lot and grabbed their bags from their cars. They carried it to dorm block one and opened the door. The walls were painted white with random splashes of paint all over the walls, black chairs and couches and tables were spread out across the room and in the centre of the back room on a large dark brown wooden cabinet sat a 50inch t.v.

They walked towards the elevator and set it to the second floor. When they arrived they found the walls to be again white but with no colour. The white doors lined down each side of the walls with golden numbers indicating the room's number. Aang and the boys reached their room and pulled it open. They found four Mac computers along one wall and two bunks against another. A 42inch TV sat on a cabinet against the front wall with a Xbox 360 on the left side four beanbags were set up in front of the tv. Sets of drawers stood next to each bunk. The boys walked in and dumped their bags on the floor just inside the door. Sokka called Top bunk and Zuko was happy to sleep under him, on the bottom bunk. Aang took the other bunk for himself deciding to sleep on the top. Each boy then walked over to the Mac's and claimed their own. The Boys then begun pilling their clothing into the draws.

The girls room was set up the exact same, Katara slept with Mai under her, and Suki slept on the top with Toph under her. They claimed their computer, and stuffed their draws. They sat around in their rooms before deciding on finding out what the boys were doing. They walked next door and Mai knocked. A few moments passed before Zuko opened the door.

"Can we come in?" Katara asked looking over Zuko's shoulder and seeing Aang and Sokka playing a game she didn't know on the Xbox. Zuko moved out of the way and the girls walked into the room. Zuko went back to lying on his bed and Mai lay with him, Zuko wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek she smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. Katara sat next to Aang on another bean bag while Toph lay on the spare bed. Suki sat on Sokka's lap and stole the control off him. Sokka groaned as she began pushing random buttons. Katara giggled as she stole the other control from Aang, and the two girls began playing a game they had no idea about. Aang and Sokka looked at each other before shrugging it off and watching the girls play.

A few hours passed before a note was slid under the door and Suki spotted it and read it aloud to the gang.

_Dear students, dinner will be served in the dining hall. Dress code this evening: Formal._

Suki put the note in the bin and looked towards the girls, "we should go get ready dinner will be served in an hour or so." She said as she waved to the boys and the girls walked out.

Aang pulled out one of his many white shirts and black suit pants, he pulled out his black tie and finally his black suit Jacket. He walked into the boys personal bath room and changed into his new outfit. Sokka wore his Grey suit Pants and white shirt. Zuko wore a full suit just like Aang's.

Katara wore her Blue dress and a light blue jacket. Toph wore a dark green dress with a light green jacket. Suki wore a green dress with a white sash and dark Green jacket. Mai wore a dark maroon red dress that stopped at her upper thighs with a black jacket that stopped just below her breast region and black tights.

The girls met the boys outside their room and they walked together towards the dining hall. They sat at a table at the back of the room; there were enough circular tables for the whole school. A platform that the principal's table sat on with a micro phone at the front.

For dinner the school ate Roast Lamb and roasted potatoes, for desert a rich chocolate mousse was served. After both courses were eaten and had been collected by kitchen staff Principal Kuei stood at the micro phone and began his talk of the evening.

"Welcome school, im glad most of you have stayed with us, and im happy to see a lot of the air nomads have returned to the school. Dinner will be served at 7:00 every night. Please enjoy your night and tomorrow's dress code will be announced during home room. Good night all, and please don't forget curfew is at 9:30 and lights out at 11:00, every night." Kuei put the microphone back and walked out of the room with the head of the school, they all soon returned to the teacher's dorm. While the students all returned to the dorms.

The boys walked into the girls dorm and sat around chatting. Katara sat on her bed with Aang, while Zuko played with Mai's hair on her bed. Toph picked her toes and Suki and Sokka played the same game the boys were playing on the Xbox. Mai snuggled against Zuko's chest and soon found herself falling asleep. Zuko smiled and kissed Mai's head, she smiled and Zuko's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Zuko soon found himself asleep aswell and Aang and Sokka returned to their room alone, the rest of the girls fell asleep shortly after. Sokka climbed into his bed and Aang finished washing up in the bath room before he too found himself at the mercy of his pillows and blanket as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Aang woke first and opened his door, on the floor he found three school uniforms. He brought them inside and placed them on the spare bed. He attempted to wake Sokka but received a groan from the older boy and then nothing. He tried again and finally Sokka sat up. "We have uniforms." Aang said his face dropping. "And they suck"

Sokka jumped out of his bed and picked up his uniform. A white shirt with a blue water tribe tie and School style pants with a metallic blue belt, And casual shoes. Aangs uniform was the same as Sokka's except his tie and belt was bright orange. Zuko's the same except red.

Mai tossed in her sleep until she finaly awoke to find herself wrapped within Zuko's arms. She smiled at the sleeping prince before kissing his lips softly. Zuko opened his eyes to see his reason to live smiling up at him. His heart fluttered as he kissed her. A few minutes later Zuko walked out of the room and found the uniforms, he passed them to the girls and walked into his room and found his own uniform.

Mai grabbed her untiform and looked over it. A red plaid skirt with a white shirt and red tie and black school jumper with her nation's insignia on the breast region. The other girls were the same but once again with different colours depending on the nation.

The girls looked over their schedules before going to break fast in the hall. Mai smiled at the thought of seeing her boyfriend again. She was normally a gloomy girl but when around Zuko she couldn't help but smile and be happy, _Agni I'm so in love. _ Mai thought walking along the hall with her three other friends.

they reached the hall and sat at the same table as the previous night, soon the boys joined them and they begun their meal, Cereal and toast as a started followed by pancakes and hot chocolate. The school ate the food happily before leaving for their first class.

After the first two sessions of the day the gang met in the café at recess. They got seven cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts. They sat around for the entire break lounging in the seats and talking about their previous classes.

When home room came around the bunch of friends packed their rubbish into a bin and walked to their rooms. Sokka and Suki were the first into B-3 and sat at a table at the back, second to the end table. A few more students walked in before Zuko and Mai finally sat at the last table next to Suki and Sokka, as they sat they heard a few unwanted words. _Meet… me… after…. School… behind… the… gym…._ Something that would haunt the two love struck teens for as long as they lived.

"Guys can we keep this PG" Mai whispered as Master Yu strode into the room and dumped his books onto his desk.

"Good morning students, today during Homeroom we will be having some time to quietly chat with each other, and to night laptops will be dropped off to everyone in their dorms, these laptops will be needed in a lot of your classes, including home room tomorrow. These computers are not for personal use, that's what the Mac's are for." The aged master stated slumping in his seat and scratching some notes onto his clip board.

Zuko shifted in his seat so he was now facing the rest of his friends. Mai noticed the movement and leaned into his chest, Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Mai looked up into her boyfriends loving eyes, well loving eye and horribly burnt eye. She smiled. And He smiled. It was true love at its finest.

"Guys, PG please." Sokka said flicking a scrunched up piece of paper at Zuko.

Zuko smirked "I love you" Zuko said only loud enough so that Mai, Sokka and Suki would hear.

"I love you too" Mai said smiling again.

Sokka groaned and shut his eyes covering his ears with his fingers. "stupid love birds." He grumbled barely audible.

Suki smirked before leaning into Sokka's chest and closing her eyes. "Wake me up when class is over." She said as she drifted off in Sokka's arms.

Mai and Zuko smiled at the couple before engulfing in their own conversations.

Sokka sat their bored holding his sleeping beauty in his arms until the bell rang at the end of class. He smiled to himself as he saw the young woman stir due to the piercing noise before finally waking.

classes went along smoothly for everyone. The day seemed pretty uneventful and when lunch time finaly rolled around everyone was happy to have a long break from the ever boring classes.

The Gaang sat around in the cafitera eating the lunch served by the school chefs. "So how's everyone liking the school?" Sokka asked with a mouth full of meat.

"Its good, Hey Zuko after lunch wanna go back to our room and play Fable 3 again?" Aang asked putting a small amount of rice into his mouth.

"Yeh sure, well only if that's okay with Mai?" Zuko said looking at his girlfriend.

"Hey I don't mind, I would like to see what all the fuss about that game is." Mai said pushing her plate away. "Im not hungry." She stated.

The group finished their lunch and returned to the boys room. Sokka and Suki sat on Sokka's bed, Toph laid lazily on the spare bed. Zuko sat on his bed showing Mai the controls while Aang taught Katara how to play.

The bell rang and the group walked to the four nations hall. King Bumi stood proudly in the centre of the arena. For a 113 year old man he had the agility of a child and the muscular build of a 40 year old man.

Everyone sat in the stadium like seats ready for their instructions.

"Hello young people." Bumi began. "Today we are playing battle of the nations. Inorder to play this game first I will need to divide you into your natural elements. Water , Earth, Fire, And Air."

The large amount of people sat in their nations and waited for further instructions.

"Now, your nation is your team, people from each nation will battle one on one until we find our final pair. By the end we will know the best bender amongst us. The rules. In bender vrs bender battles, the fight ends when either of the two is knocked out of the arena, or surrender. For non bender battles. And the same for non bender battles, also the weapons will also only be wood. And finally for bender vrs non bender battles, the fight ends when either of the two land a strike on their opponent." Bumi said adding his crazy laugh at the end.

Everyone looked excited, well except Mai, she would have to be using wooden daggers and a sword instead of her normal arsenal of weaponry.

"First battle will be." Bumi pulled out a large piece of paper from his strange purple coat and read off it "Zuko from team fire nation and Le-ton from team air nomad." Bumi chuckled before earth bending himself into the ground and re-appearing at the top of the grand stand in his large chair.

Zuko removed his School jacket and his shoes, Le-ton did the same and they met in the arena.

"Bee-gin" Bumi said chuckling.

Zuko shifted his weight and shot a scary amount of fire in the direction of the small boy. Le-ton skid to the right and shot a wave of air at Zuko. Zuko sighed and kicked a massive wave of fire at Le-ton and he had no way out, the blast hit him hard and he stumbled out of the ring. The battle was quick, and Zuko was proud to earn a point for his team, but really he was just proud to see one of the air nomads out of the battle, making Aang's team weaker, he smirked at Aang, and Aang smiled playfully back.

"You looked hot." Mai said when Zuko returned to his seat.

"next battle will be. Toph for team earth kingdom and Kurk from team water tribe." Bumi said reading off his list.

Toph walked to the stage and ready for her fight, if that's what you wanted to call it. As soon as Bumi signalled for the fight to begin Toph slid the earth under the warriors' feet and he stumbled over the edge, the battle lasted less time than Zuko's.

Toph returned to her seat and Bumi read out the next pair.

"Aang and Haru." Bumi called nodding to his best pupil Haru.

Aang stood in the arena, Haru cockily walked in slowly.

"Fight" Bumi called.

Haru shot waves of earth rocks at Aang, starting with a wave of three, then four then two then finally four bigger ones. Aang dodged and flicked his wrist sending a cyclone towards Haru. In an attempt to defend him self Haru shot more rocks at the Cyclone, but they only got caught up in it before being shot out at the crowd. Massive rocks smashed into the stadium as people scrambled out of the way. Aang pushed the cyclone forward and slowly dug it into the ground, leaving a destructive path where ever it went. Haru was now worried, no other air bender in the school was powerful enough to create a cyclone. He stepped back until he was standing right at the edge of the arena, he had no choice but to shift the earth under Aang, Aang anticipated the attack and jumped high into the air, he shot a powerful whip of air at Haru. Haru lost his footing and was swallowed by the cyclone, he spun quickly around before shooting out and smacking into the roof, he dropped to the ground just outside of the ring unconscious.

"Well that was a whirl." Bumi said looking at the air bender with thoughtful eyes before reading off the next paring.

"Sokka from team water tribe, and On Ji from the fire nation, young people we have our first sword fight." Bumi said as two of his assistants carried a large cupboard to the arena. "Choose the weapons you desire" Bumi said as the two doors were pulled open and a large amount of wooden weapons were revealed. Sokka went for the long sword against the side, and On ji chose two short throwing daggers and a single Dao. The battle began as Sokka charged towards On ji. He swung the large sword at her as she side stepped but was caught off guard when Sokka swept her feet from under her with his left leg. She fell over but as she hit the ground she drew her first dagger and threw hard at Sokka's head, he was unable to capitalise on his move having to dodge On ji's own attack. Sokka stepped back as On ji regained her stance and redrew her sword. This time she charged at Sokka and swung wild, clearly lacking in training with this form of weapon. Sokka easily blocked and with a flick of his wrist he was able to remove the blade from On Ji's grip and caused it to skid across the arena to the far end. On ji drew her final dagger and used it like a sword, barley managing to defend Sokka's half hearted strikes. Finally she was standing along side her other dagger and picked it up. She threw the first blade at Sokka's head and the final blade at his legs. Sokka side stepped the attack, but during his defensive move On ji had ran to her sword and was now swinging it at his head. Sokka ducked and kicked On ji's feet from under her again. She landed hard on the ground, and the force caused her to drop her weapon. Sokka kicked it away and held the tip of his sword at the girls throat. "Got me" On Ji said smiling as Sokka helped her up.

"And the scores stand at one all." Bumi said chuckling. "Finals time. Every nation choose three of your top fighters, oh and it doesn't matter if they have been eliminated."

For the earth kingdom.  
-Toph  
-Haru  
-Suki

for the water tribe  
-Katara  
-Sokka  
-Kurk

For the fire nation  
-Zuko  
-Mai  
-Ty lee

For the air nomads  
-Aang  
-Lu te  
-Le ton

"And so it shall beguin. First battle. Katara for team water tribe, vrs Haru team earth kingdom"

Katara took her place in the arena Haru stood across from her in his battle stance. "fight" Bumi stated and katara got into her octopus stance, arms at the ready. Haru shot a large rock at Katara and with a sharp "arm" she sliced the ball in half and it dropped to the hard stone floor. Katara shot multiple ice shards at Haru who made an earth wall to protect himself. The ice stuck to the earth. And with expert bending Katara melted the ice and crept it around the wall and freezing it to a surprised Haru. She jumped over the wall and with a river of water slammed it hard into Haru. He fell out of the arena onto the floor below, once again he had failed for his team.

"Next fight, Mai and Lu te, fire nation and air nomad."

Lu Te strode to the arena, and Mai grabbed seven shard daggers, she only had seven attacks to end it, things were not looking up for her. Lu te smiled and charged at Mai. She smirked, his balance was terrible, she threw at his legs and a dagger cut his leg. The blunt wood caused his leg to bleed. He dropped to the ground and Mai kicked his stomach. She dragged his body to the edge and stood on his abdomen. Mai then dropped a blade effortlessly onto the boy's bald head. Before kicking him off the arena.

"Point for water tribe, point for fire nation." Bumi smiled. "Toph and Sokka."

Toph smiled and as soon as the fight started she repeated her actions, shifting the earth causing Sokka to stumble to his end. Sokka landed hard on his head, with his butt sticking up. Suki loved the sight but tried not to stare.

_im liking this girl…_ Bumi thought as he admired the small earth bender. "Zuko and Kurk" Bumi said looking at his notes.

Zuko once again strode into the arena, Kurk bowed and Zuko returned the gesture. The battle begun and Kurk copied Katara's technique getting into a sloppy octopus stance. Zuko kicked wave after wave of fire until he dripped with sweat and all the water around Kurk had evaporated. Zuko charged then shotting a ball of weak fire at Kurk who side stepped it and froze Zuko's sweat to his body. Zuko fell to the floor and on impact most of the thin ice shattered. Zuko raised his body temperature and the remaining ice melted, Zuko shot a large blast of fire at Kurk, who bent a wall of water to protect himself. The ice melted and the blast hit Kurk, he fell out of the ring and onto the floor.

A few more fights continued before it was time for the final battle, Aang vrs Zuko.

Aang stood in his position but knew he had to do his best, he removed his white shirt and tie and threw it aside. Zuko did the same and took his stance. The females in the crowd whistled at the two muscular teen's upper bodies. Both teens had ripped abbes and large muscular arms.

"Well mr and mrs sexy are we going to fight or just strip for the audience?" Bumi said jokingly.

Zuko shot a large blast of fire at Aang and with a basic flick of the wrist the fire was put out and a quick wind replaced it making Zuko to lose balance slightly. Aang shot a whip of air and hit Zuko. Zuko now annoyed shot two large balls of fire at Aang, the first missing but the second barley scratching the air bending master. Aang flicked his wrist again and the air around Zuko became thin, he began the awkward struggle to breath and his movements were slower, apparently airbenders could also slightly control gravity. Aang flicked his wrist again and Zuko regained the new fresher air, he panted now clearly out of breath, And Aang hadn't even broken a sweat. Zuko looked up to see Aang fifteen meters in the air he was moving his wrist in a strange way, but he wasn't facing Zuko, he was facing the river of water that surrounded the arena. Seconds later a cyclone was created just above the river, water spun every were drenching Zuko and the entire crowd. Aang looked at Zuko and smirked, the cyclone began to chase Zuko around the arena, before he had no choice but to jump off before he too was shot into the hard roof.

Aang smiled at his accomplishment, he had one an entire tournament.

just then Bumi announced that everyone was already late for classes and that the school day was finished. He chuckled before including, I will let all your teachers know why you were absent.

The class ended and everyone returned to their dorms, well everyone except Sokka and Suki.

* * *

Sokka pushed Suki against the wall and unbottened the top buttons of the girls dress. He left a trail of kisses along her newly exposed neck before placing a hand on her firm bottom, he gave it a gentle squeeze and revieved a small moan from Suki. They shared a passionate kiss before Sokka picked her up and sat down against the wall, with Suki sitting in his lap. They kissed again, tongues fighting for dominance. Suki removed Sokka's shirt and felt along his chest. Sokka lent in and once again kissed along her neck once again, she moaned as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. Suki reached into Sokka's pants and gave his firm member a loving tug. Sokka gasped in pleasure as she continued to tease him. "I have never had public sex, but it seems pretty exciting, take me now Sokka." Suki said pulling his member from his pants.

Sokka removed Suki's underwear and played with her folds, she moaned loudly as Sokka slipped a couple of fingers into her warmth. Suki pulled Sokka's hands away and pushed him over so he was now laying down. She sat ontop of his member causing it to slide into her wetness. She moaned loudly as she began to rock against him, together they shared a few moans before Sokka pulled out and burst his male juices into his loving girlfriend's mouth, she happily took it all.

Suki pulled her underwear back on and Sokka covered himself again. Once again Sokka pushed Suki against the wall and they shared a few more passionate kisses before returning to their dorms, thank fully everyone was in the boys room so the two went into the girls and turned the t.v. on and watched cartoons for a while before dinner.

* * *

When a note was pushed under the door Suki walked over and read it aloud. _Dear students, due to master Long Feng forgetting to announce the dress code at last night's staff meeting the homeroom teachers were unable to let the student body know._

_Dinner at 7:00 dress code – casual._

Suki put the note on her desk and locked the door. She walked to her draws and removed her school uniform, now standing in only her under wear and bra. Sokka stared as Suki bent over to pick up a pair of denim mini shorts, and a light green plain t-shirt. She turned around and smirked as she saw Sokka staring dumbfolded at her half naked body.

"I take it by that look at your enjoying the site?" Suki said seductively.

"Yes, very, very much" Sokka said nodding like an idiot, eyes never leaving the girl before him.

Suki walked up to Sokka and laid on the bed with him, she grabbed his left hand and placed it on her left breast just inside her bra. Sokka gave it a rub and Suki closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth. Sokka placed his other hand on Suki's cheek before kissing her deeply. "I have to go change." Sokka said looking over his girlfriend one last time before walking into his own room just as the girls were walking out.

Sokka's hair was a mess, and his clothes rufled from his experience with Suki earlier that day. "Kinky." Mai said bored.

the boys changed, Aang in black jeans and a white shirt with his black fur leather and fur coat. Sokka wore a black top and blue jeans. Zuko wore a tight black shirt with grey jeans.

The boys walked to the dining hall and were met by the girls at their table. Dinner consisted of pizza with all different kinds of toppings, and pasta. And for desert, ice cream with once again different toppings. Everyone ate before Kuei took his place at the microphone.

"Hello school how was your first real day?" Kuei asked smiling. "Firstly I would like to welcome the winner of our four nations battle to the front for a moment."

Aang awkwardly walked to the front.

"Aang you have earned the certificate that allows you to goto any furniture store and purchase any thing you desire for your dorm." Kuei said passing Aang a piece of paper that signalled three hundred dollars to spend. "You may go on Saturday this week, between one pm and five pm." Kuei finished and Aang returned to his seat.

"That is all school. Good night." Kuei said as he and the head of school left.

The Gaang returned to the boys room ready for a simple night of lazing around. After fifteen minutes of sitting around their was a knock on the door. Aang answered and their standing with a portable trolley style cabnet was a old looking derlivery man. "I have laptop's here for, mister Aang, Zuko, and Sokka?" The man asked looking at his notes.

"that's us." Aang said as the three laptops were passed to him. "Do you have the laptops for Katara, Mai, Suki and Toph there too?" Aang asked.

"Arrr." The man said looking at the clip board. "Yes I do."

"Okay we will take them now, the girls are in our room." Aang said as the laptops were passed to him.

Aang placed all the laptops down on a desk and turned to the group.

"well its only 9:00 o'clock what should we do?" Aang asked sitting back on a bean bag.

"We could play truth or dare?" Suki suggested from her seat on the spare bed with Sokka.

"Sure why not." Aang said. Pushing the bean bags out of the way, "everyone sit in a circle and we will play."

Aang sat with his back to the tv. Zuko to his left followed by Mai, then Suki, then Sokka, then Toph, then Katara, and ended back at Aang.

"Sokka you go first." Suki said.

"Zuko truth or dare."

"…Truth…"

"Umm, are you a virgin?"

"WHAT?" Zuko roared. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I don't know were playing a game aren't we, now answer."

"no, no im not." Zuko said lighting a tiny fire in his finger and flicking it like a match at Sokka, the flame hit his arm and went out instantly, but not will out slightly burning Sokka.

"Ouch." Sokka said. "Toph your turn."

"Suki truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you, to steal Sokka's shirt and hide it somewhere."

"WHAT?" yelled Sokka. "Why am I losing my shirt?"

"well it wasn't as bad as what you asked Zuko. Suki just do it." Toph said.

"Stop being a wimp." Suki said pulling Sokka's top off and putting it in the bath room somewhere. She returned and the game continued.

"Katara's turn." Suki said.

"Umm, Aang truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where did you learn to air bend like that?" Katara asked remembering the battle with Zuko earlier.

"Dad is a master, he has his tattoos though, we left before I was able to get mine." Aang said looking at Katara.

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

"Hey you already asked, its my turn now." Aang smiled. "Toph truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to bitch slap Sokka."

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled again.

"Wimp" Toph said as she slapped him hard across the face.

"My turn." Zuko said looking at Suki. "Suki truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

Both Sokka and Suki turned red with embracement, "No im not." Suki said looking at Sokka.

"My turn." Mai said smirking. "Sokka truth or dare?"

"Umm dare."

"I dare you to take Suki and go use the shower together. Oh, and naked." Mai said smirking.

"Umm," Suki stumbled, she would love to be able to wash her feminine juices away from her privates, but it would be awkward knowing everyone else knows shes naked with Sokka.

"Ok…" Sokka said pulling Suki up and taking her into the bath room. The shower was turned on and the outer layers of the two's clothes were torn off. As the water grew hot enough they stripped naked and dropped their under wear out of the door as proof before shutting and locking the door.

"Well this is awkward." Aang said as the group waited for the lovers to return.

Sokka and Suki decided to make the most of their opportunity, lovingly washing each others bodies before leaving the shower and redressing. Katara opened the door slightly and dropped their clothes back in.

Sokka and Suki returned. "This is the final dare." Sokka said finally, then its off to bed I guess."

everyone agreed and waited for Sokka to continue. "Zuko truth or dare?"

"dare."

"I dare you, to sleep naked with Mai tonight, everyone else can sleep in here tonight, while you guys have the girls room."

"Sokka…" Mai said nervously.

"Okay." Zuko said. And Mai looked at him awkwardly.

* * *

sorry everyone for the wait but im hoping this monster 7000 word chapter makes up for it ? - wow thats alot of words.

so there it is the first lemon of the story, and it takes place at school, awkward if they got caught.

im hoping to make more chapters in similar length soon.

the awkward game of truth or dare shall continue next chapter.

please review so i know what you think.

-Prince Zuko 3


	4. classes, fights, enemies, friends

**Chapter Four  
Classes, fights, enemies and friends. **

**

* * *

**Zuko stood alone with Mai in the girls room. He locked the door and turned to see Mai's worried face. "I dont know if i would be able to control myself" She said ashamed.

"neither do i, but thats the good part. We are alone in here right?" Zuko said smirking.

"Right?"

"So who is here to make sure we are naked?"

Mai returned the smirk. "I remember why i love you"

"And why's that?"

"Because your an idiot." Mai said pulling her boyfriend against her and kissing him.

"But i thought this was a good plan" Zuko said between kisses.

"Oh it is" Mai smirked again, "But maybe i wanted to sleep naked?"

zuko smiled back as he pushed her onto her bed. He kissed her once again before pulling the covers over the two lovers before they fell asleep together. As Mai slept the smile never left her beautiful face.

Suki crawled into bed next to her boyfriend and pulled the covers over the two. Katara slept peacefully in the spare bed, while Toph snored loudly from the pile of beanbags she had created next to the tv.

* * *

the night was calm, the world was in great peace. And as morning overtook night, the school awoke to their next day. Zuko walked back into his own room smiling and the just waking up girls returned to their own. Everyone dressed in there school uniform and walked to the dining hall. As they sat at their normal table. Break fast was served and as it was devoured by the hungry students a messenger walked upto the group, and placed a letter on the table next to Aang, he apologised for interrupting, then returned to the mail room.

Aang finished his cereal then opened the note, instantly he noticed Gytang's hand writing, the elder of the southern air temple.

_Dear pupil Aang, you had mastered air bending long before you had left the air temple, and this month is the annual masters ceremony it would be a pleasure for you to join us and be awarded your tattoos. Also we have some highly important information to share with you. Please join us we would be happy to have you. Also due to this occasion you may bring any amount of friends you have made._

_sincerely Gytang.  
Southern air temple elder._

Aang smiled before passing the note around. "Im a master" He said when it returned to him.

"What do air bender tattoos look like Aang?" Katara asked smiling.

"Well there is different ones. Each temple has a different colour, but they are mostly the same. A line down the centre of the back ending at the lower back and tip of the shoulders, about the width of your hand, with arrow heads at each end. While a similar line races across the top of the shoulders, from one end to the other with arrows at each end." Aang smiled again. "the southern air temple is black tattoos, the northern white, the eastern blue, and the western orange."

"Thats great Aang." Suki said supporting the boy.

"You guys can come if you would like too?" Aang suggested.

"Im sure we could" Sokka said looking at Katara for approval, she nodded in response.

"My uncle would be okay with it." Zuko said.

"Im not telling my parents." Toph said smiling.

"Fair enough." Aang said still smiling.

"my parents wouldn't like the idea but i don't really care what they think." Mai said from her seat next to Zuko.

"My parents wouldn't mind, as long as i don't miss too much school work." Suki stated rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Just then the school bell rang, ending the gaang's conversation. "Meet up at the cafe at recess?"

"Sure Aang." Katara said smiling, the others agreed before walking to their first classes.

As the Bell rang ending session one, Zuko walked towards the fire nation hall, Zuko changed into his fire bending attire (Zuko's clothing from book 3 in the series.) He slumped his bag into the gym locker the walked with the 19 other boys to the hall. Jeong Jeong instructed his class to get into a single file line and as we went through numbering the boys 1 – 20 they went and took their place inline on the benches to the side.

Jeong Jeong called the first two numbers. 4 and 15 Zuko and Kenzin.

Taking his place Zuko shifted his way into a basic fire nation bending position. Kenzin moving into a much more advanced position, that he clearly looked comfortable in. As the fight began the first blast came from Kenzin's foot, as he jumped two meters in the air and as he flipped flames rocketed out of his feet. Zuko stepped away from the blast sending multiple blasts at the guessed location of Kenzin's landing. But with a advanced move Kenzin shot a large spiral of fire at the ground, blocking Zuko's attacks and giving him room to land, with a flick of his wrist, Kenzin turned the spiral into a drill, shooting it at Zuko. The flame making contact with Zuko's left shoulder, Grabbing his arm in pain Zuko's centre was left open, and with a windmill motion by Kenzin a wave of pure fire was sent in Zuko's direction. Out of rage due to the pain he was now suffering Zuko round house kicked a larger wave of fire at Kenzin's fire, sending the entire fire back at Kenzin. Using his overly practiced basics Zuko pinned Kenzin against the wall with a flick of his wrist, Zuko made a similar burn mark on Kenzin's right shoulder before laying a heated fist into the stomach of Kenzin. With the affects of the blow taking place the match was then over, with Zuko barley managing to win.

The gaang met at the Cafe and once again ordered seven Coffees and a box of doughnuts. They ate together, and talked about the upcoming trip to the southern air temple. It was decided that they would leave Saturday night, drive to the coast before boarding a boat talking them to the coastal lining of the southern mountain range, before hiking the two day journey up the mountain. They would leave after Aang spent his 300 dollar gift voucher for furniture.

The rest of the day went by slowly, when sport rolled around they had water ball (a game were all water benders were the goalies, and the rest of the class had to try score goals.) When school was over the girls met up in their dorm, while the boys met in their own. Katara sat on her bed finishing off her English homework, while Suki and Mai went down to the first floor to get a hot chocolate from the nearly built cafe like kiosk. They returned to their room to find Toph working on her assignment.

In the boys room they played a competitive game of online Call of Duty: Black Opps'. Taking it in turns to score as many points as possible. Katara knocked on the door shortly after, she sat on the bed with Aang and together they listened to Aang's iPod. Smiling secretly at Aang. She wore loose knee length black shorts with a ocean blue tank top showing off her thin stomach and filled breasts. Aang wore his normal black suit pants with a tights white long sleeve V-neck top with a hood pulled over his shaggy straight black hair. The tight shirt clung to the defined muscles on his arms and abdomen. The whole time Aang knew she was looking at him, he looked up to see her thought full eyes looking over his body for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She blushed as their eyes met, before he looked away. Sokka screamed in happiness having set off a nuke winning more points for his team. Zuko smirked, he and Sokka had become rather skilled black opps players and Katara often referred to them as nerds when they played, but not now, she was too busy looking at Aang.

"Hey im gonna go shower before dinner, see you later Katara he said kissing her cheek hopping Sokka didn't see. Katara left to go back to her room, hearing more cheers from Sokka, "Nerds" She muttered closing the door. Aang removed his top, he studied his chest in the mirror, why was Katara so interested in it? Yeh he was one of the most muscular guys in the school by far, ripped abbs could be seen through his shirt whenever he bent down to pick something up, and his toned arms were clear as day, even while he wore his school jumper. He sighed, turning the shower taps on and removing her pants. He stepped into the shower and slowly cleaned his body. Fifteen minutes passed and Aang grew bored of the shower. He stepped out and pulled on clean purple Bonds underwear, followed by a tight white singlet and grey baggy tracksuit pants he pulled a short sleave shirt over his singlet leaving the top two and the bottom button undone. When he walked out of the bath room he found his dorm empty with a note stuck to his bed. _Aang gone with the girls down to the gym, come join us, were playing baseball. – Zuko._

Aang locked his dorm door and jumped out the window, using his air bending he landed safely on the ground. He then walked casually towards the gym. As he pulled the double doors open he found not only Zuko and Sokka, but the girls and a few other females sitting in the grand stands, most likely gossiping over something totally unimportant and yet somewhat interesting. He joined in Zuko and Mai's team. (Mai, Zuko, and Aang Vs Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Suki). Zuko picked up the heavy metal bat and stood at the home base, wearing a tight black V-neck shirt and knee length denim shorts. Sokka pitched, wearing his junior baseball teams shirt and a pair of black track suit pants. The ball was pitched, curving slightly to the left, Zuko swung sending the ball rocketing away towards Katara, she got the ball off its second bounce and threw it to home base. Mai went out caught by Toph. The game continued before finally Zuko Mai and Aang had one. Aang removed his shirt and the gossiping girls whistled at Aang's arms. Katara frowned shooting the girls a glare.

They returned to the dorms finding the nights dress code on the floor.

_Dress code: Movie star or holly wood director, costume shop will be open from 5:00 to 6:45 tonight._

The boys sighed, dressing up was not there thing, on the other hand, the girls screamed in delight wanting to dress up as soon as possible. They dragged the boys down into the costume shop, filled with rows of dresses and suits, hats and ties, shoes and masks, the whole room was filled with colour. Mai ran straight to the long red flowing dresses, found a tight maroon dress with black high heels, a black jacket and a black broad brimmed hat, with a blood red shinning flower on the right side. Zuko found a black trench coat and black pants, and with the addition of his black shirt he was done, well until he found model wooden duel Dao and a Blue mask with grey horns. He looked in the mirror, "the Blue spirit" he muttered almost silently.

Aang and Sokka wore matching blue tuxedos, Sokka added a light gray top hat while Aang wore a Black Fedora Dress hat. Katara wore a blue dress similar to Mai's with a short white jacket and white high heels, Suki wore a black dress with a green sash and green jacket, with a lime green flower in her hair.

with the costumes set they made their way to the dining hall, sitting at their table waiting for the meal to be served. Rice with chicken stir fry was passed around the room, and as the school ate the meal Principal Kuei announced the two winners of the art competition, Sing Fu and Shen.

The meal was finished and a lemon slice was passed around for desert. Kuei once again approached the micro phone, "Construction of the new school swimming pool, and out door decking area will result in tomorrow being a school free day, students must stay well away from construction and as the day goes on the head of school and I are hoping to get the school's very own shop built." The crowd smiled in enjoyment and soon left the building. Returning to their room the boys soon started listing things they needed for the room. "We could use some better beds?" Sokka suggested, "Maybe even a mini bar, with heaps of food." Sokka said smiling.

"That would be about all the money, do we agree?" Aang asked, writing down the list they had come up with, they had all added in some money so they could buy the new Crysis 2 on Xbox.

Zuko and Sokka agreed, they had also decided to buy a couple of movies while they were gone. When Saturday finally came the new school pool area still hadn't been completed and the rest of the week was called off. Around ten thirty that morning Aang and the boys climbed into Aangs car and drove down to the nearest furniture store, getting three new matrices and a ninety five dollar mini bar. They then asked for the items to be delivered to the school and drove down to the nearest EB games and brought Crysis 2, and with some of their own money also brought a pre-owned PSP that came with a free ratchet and clank game. They left the store and conveniently next door to EB games was a dvd store. Zuko and Sokka both handed Aang 25 dollars each and together they chose 5 movies. First, Ninja Assassin, Chosen by Sokka, then Zoolander, Chosen by Zuko, third, Shoot 'em up, By Aang, together Aang and Zuko choose never back down and finally Sokka chose James Camron's Avatar. (**A/N sorry this is a stupid time to say this, but for those who haven't seen any of these movies i strongly suggest dragging your ass down to the nearest store and renting them, they truly are awesome movies. – and if you could only afford one at a time, start with Zoolander, believe me, you will piss yourself laughing.)**

They returned to the school to find the girls busily loading Zuko's car with all their needed belongings. The boys soon added their things to Aang's car and the remaining items were put into Sokka's car.

About an hour later the delivery Truck arrived with the boys items and with the help of the two delivery boys they were able to take the beds up the elevator and into the boys room, and finally the mini bar was placed next to the T.V. The boys grabbed the Xbox and placed it in a box, walking into the car park they placed it in the back seat of Sokka's car, they still had to go back to Aang's and get his father's car and Aang's T.V from his room. Aang and his father hadn't sold their old home yet and thats were they were planning on spending the duration of their stay at the southern air temple. When they got to Aang's, Gyatso was already busily packing his bag into the boot of his car. With the addition of Aang's Tv into his car they were officially ready. It was a few hours after noon when they finally set off towards the coast. Central city is located on a small island, and if looking at a map of the world the Island is only about the size of Be Sing Se in the earth kingdom, thats the whole island, and the city takes up about 50% of it, the other 50 is lush forests and large beaches, waterfalls everywhere though out the forest and plenty of wild deer and even the occasional lion. High mountain rangers surround the entire island like walls, the only way through the mountain is the cave of two lovers, said to be a cursed cave, and only those who believe in love will make it though, and those who don't, will be destroyed by the mystery of the unforgiving cave. As technology progressed people tried to drill their way through the mountains creating new caves, but they never returned and as people walked back up the mountains, no holes were found, along with no bodies of those who never came back. Many a brave man had attempted to be the first to succeed in making even a dint in the hard surface, only to find their fate in death. Since people had failed so many times they had finally given up, and simply made roads up and over the mountain, offcourse that extended the journey to be a day longer, but a motor inn had been built at the top of the mountain, and with the great view of the ocean on one side, to the view of the forest and city on the other, not many people complained about being stuck up on the mountain for just one night.

The group drove through the forest, following the constant swerving road until they finally made it to the base of the southern mountain, behind the "wall" was the large docking area, and that is were they were headed, it would of been an hour's drive to the docks from where they are, but with the mountain in the way, it would be an hour, and one day.

Gyatso lead the way, followed by Aang and Katara, then Sokka, Suki and Toph, and finally Zuko and Mai.

The drive began, up the mountain, it was dark by the time they were half way there, and with the aid of the car lights, along with the small automatic lights along the mountain road they soon found them self at the top, a flat clearing with a large building surrounded by much smaller buildings sat in the middle of the grand mountain. They parked in a line at the entrance, Gyatso paid for three rooms. And together they all drove into the car parks outside room 14, 16, and 18 (they are all next to each other). Climbing out of the cars The girls all walked into room 18, Gyatso in room 16, followed by the boys in room 14. Getting comfortable in their rooms they ate food found in the fridges before falling asleep in their allocated beds.

Aang woke early finding Katara outside looking over the side of the mountain at the city below. Aang approached her, passing her his coat, due to the high altitude the weather was rather cold. They stood together in silence looking at the grand city below them. The capital of the world, Central city.

A few hours passed and they together ate breakfast in Gyatso's room before making the final journey down the mountain.

As the boys continued to drive the girls marvelled at the grand beach and ocean slightly below them, the twisting mountain path suddenly became steeper before finally they were all on the wide road just half a mile from the docks. With sandy beaches on either side of them the girls couldn't help but take photos. They arrived at the docks, and their cars were loaded onto a large boat headed for the coast of the air temples, only one boat a day would make the travel to the shore line. Getting into pairs they climbed into rooms, Aang and Zuko, Gyatso and Sokka, Toph and Suki, Katara and Mai.

the 2 day boat journey had begun.

* * *

**A/N  
please dont kill me,  
i have my reasons for not updating in like 63 + days. im sorry.  
here is my reason.  
i live with my parents, and there for i live under their rules, and since i disobeyed their rules, i have only been able to use my laptop on monday wednesday and friday. and believe me that sucks big time, and with only three days to be online, and all three of those days being school days, its made it hard to write, no one in my family knows about my writing, actually no one even knows i go on this site and so they dont know that im letting you all down by not writing. so im honestly sorry.**

anyway, sorry about the much shorter chapter just seemed like a good place to end it to me. and sorry about the random A/N in the middle ;D

im hoping that you understand much more about central city after reading my description.  
if not let me know and i will write another in future chapters, next chapter hopefully we will arrive at the air temple, but if something comes up that i want to include then it may have to wait until after.

thanks to my loyal readers, please review.  
-Prince Zuko 3 the late updating ass whole 


	5. set sail

**Chapter five  
set sail.**

* * *

it had become dark fast on the small cruise like ship, it was roughly eleven pm, Gyatso had gone to bed a few hours earlier, and the Gaang, being the only guests aboard the ship, were crowded inside the decent sized lounge room aboard the boat. Sitting watching the 42 inch plasma Tv with a bottle of vodka and orange juice, the now, half drunk gaang sat.

"Hey Aang. Its your turn. Truth or dare?" Sokka half shouted half whispered.

"Ughh. Dare." Aang decided with a small smile on his lips.

"i dare you, to hug, Mai" Sokka said smiling, feeling slightly proud of himself.

"arghhh" Aang said as he awkwardly stumbled over to hug the girlfriend of the guy he was sharing the room with for the next two nights. When he finally arrived, Mai was surprisingly happy to return the hug back to Aang.

"Suki's turn" Aang said sitting back down in seat.

"Mai, truth or dare?"

"Umm truth?" Mai said in a slight bored tone.

"Did you enjoy Aang's hug?"

Mai's face become a much darker shade of red as she looked down at her hands, which she was now playing with to try calm her nerves. "um, yeh I guess."

"oooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOO" Toph shrieked before falling over laughing.

"Katara, your turn" Mai said trying to get the attention off her.

"this worked well last time. Toph truth or dare?"

"Dare baby" Toph said punching the air with the half full bottle of vodka in it, from her spot playing down on the ground.

" i dare you to bitch slap Sokka."

"Are you fucking serious?" Sokka said, jaw almost touching the ground.

"No Sokka im Joking."

"Ohh" came the sound from both Sokka who was now smiling, and Toph who was up with her hand drew back ready to attack.

"Toph Im not joking."

Smack, "fuck i hate you Katara."

"Hey it was all worth it" She said high fiving toph, who had a drunk grin from one side of her face to the other.

"I love you guys" Suki said from her spot next to Sokka. During the night she had already taken part in strip poker with Mai, and she was down to her bikini top, and her underwear, while mai was in her bra and shorts.

"My turn, Aang truth or dare." Zuko said from his spot on the couch next to Mai.

"dare" Aang said calmly.

"I dare you, to take your top off, and go stand out on the deck for ten minutes." Zuko said smiling looking down at his own topless figure, a small flicker of revenge in his golden coloured eyes.

"err. Fine." Aang muttered, removing his shirt and climbing up the stairs onto the large decking of the boat, he stood, slightly shivering as the cold, sea wind forced the cool air to clamp around the airbender's body.

a few minutes later Aang returned to the room, pulling his shirt on and sitting down next to the warm fireplace burning in the corner of the room.

"so my turn?" Suki asked, grabbing the juice and drinking a large mouth full from the carton.

"yeh." Mai said next to Zuko, still thinking of the strange sensation she got from feeling Aang's arms around her. It was weird, a completely different feeling from what she got from Zuko, what she felt for Zuko was love, but for Aang she felt a strong sense of a growing friendship.

"Katara, truth or dare?"

"um, truth." She answered taking a sip of her drink.

"who would you rather spend a night alone with, Aang, or Zuko." Suki asked, a slight grin in her voice.

"Aang." Katara blurted out, instantly regretting showing her eagerness in the one simple word.

"oh really now." Toph said as she took another large gulp from the vodka bottle.

"Um yeh." Katara said, her face a fiery red colour.

the group looked towards Aang, who was sitting in the corner, pale as snow with a slight red tint in his cheeks. "I think its time for bed." Aang said, realising just how personal things were getting, both Suki and Mai were almost naked.

Zuko basically carried his terribly pale and rather thin girlfriend to her room in which she shared with the bronze water bender who was walking sluggishly behind them. Followed by any dragging Toph while she sang "we all live in a yellow submarine" while drinking the remainder of the vodka. Together Sokka and Suki walked hand in hand to Toph and Suki's room.

Mai was basically asleep by the time she had arrived in the room, so Zuko picked her up gracefully and placed her in her bed under the blanket, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaving the room, just as Katara climbed into bed herself.

Aang forced Toph into bed while Sokka passionately kissed Suki goodnight before leaving the room.

Aang and Zuko laid down comfortably in their beds, instantly asleep, while Sokka crept into his own room, cautious to not wake Gyatso.

* * *

**A/N – i know guys bad time, i should introduce this in the story but im not really that good at it, so right now, im just kinda gonna summarise what the characters look like in my story.**

**Aang**  
**hair: black shaggy hair, sometimes straightened.**  
**basic dress style: shirt, black jeans.**  
**skin colour: pale with a slight hint of brownish tan.**  
**body type: ripped, 6 pack abs, and large upper body muscle.**  
**height: 6.1**

**Katara**  
**hair: dark chocolate brown, same style as in book 3, (hair down)**  
**basic dress style: blue or grey tops, dark blue or white jackets, white or grey jeans.**  
**skin colour: dark bronze.**  
**body type: rather thin, but not unhealthy. Large breasts around a lower D, and tight bottom ;)**  
**height: 5.7**

**Mai**  
**hair: dark raven black, long side fringe, with the sides pulled back into a singe pony tail at the back, while all the hair on the back of her head going down into a V ending in the centre of her back.**  
**basic dress style: reds and blacks.**  
**skin colour: very pale, with a very light tan colour, and a almost constant red hint to her cheeks.**  
**body type: slightly thinner then Katara, but still not unhealthy thin. Decent breasts, a high number C with a very tight body.**  
**height: 5.9**

**Zuko**  
**Hair: same as season 3**  
**basic style dress: black and white tight t shirts, with dark red hoodies and black jeans.**  
**skin colour: around 4 shades darker than Mai, slightly pale yet with a much higher contrast of tan.**  
**body type: rather muscular, 6 pack, large muscle, (just not quite as big as Aang, but close)**  
**height: 6.3**

**Sokka**  
**hair: wolf tail, with long sides instead of shaved.**  
**basic dress: blue t shirts, with baggy blue jeans.**  
**skin colour: a slightly darker bronze than katara.**  
**body type: slightly muscular, 4 pack abs, and large arms (not quite as strong as zuko).**  
**height: 6.4**

**Suki**  
**hair: same as series.**  
**basic dress: green tops, with green skinny jeans, or grey skinny jeans.**  
**skin colour, a light tan.**  
**body type: a little thicker than katara yet no where near being chubby, mid D breasts, and a very tight cheerleader body.**  
**height: 5.8**

**Toph**  
**hair: same as series, except with a side fringe instead of bangs.**  
**basic dress: basic greens**  
**skin colour: darker than Mai, yet not as dark as Suki.**  
**Body type: short, thin and C breasts, with a earth benders slightly muscular figure.**  
**height: 5.2**

**so thats the Gaang as it stands at the moment, yes i did list the size of the girls breasts, and how tight their bodies are, i listed that, just to show you guys, that these girls are, BEAUTIFUL.**

**on with the story, remember guys and gals, this will only be a short one.**

* * *

Katara awoke early the next morning, stumbling out of bed and bumping into Mai's bed in the process waking the other girl. Together they got dressed and sat alone on the deck looking out over the sea. "So." Katara started sneaking a look at Mai's current facial skin tone, pale with that all so slight hint of red. "You enjoyed the hug from Aang hey?"

Katara stole another glance at the now tomato skinned girl. "Dont tell Zuko." Was all she got out at first, Katara had to push her for more information.

"But... you and Zuko, nothing has ever been able to come between the two of you before, how could your enjoy being hugged by another guy?" Katara asked, remembering all the times she had see Zuko and Mai happy together, which was, crazy as it is, every time she had seen them together, they were crazy about each other, two halves of the same heart, before Mai had met Zuko she was glum, and Katara had tried all she could to get her to be happy about her life, but she wouldn't budge, well not until the day Zuko transferred from 9D to 9A, a few months later they got together, and things have been that way since, as far as their friends knew, they had never had a single fight, ofcourse slight bickering here and there, but two years, of straight love, and nothing but it.

"i didn't enjoy it in that way, it was nothing compared to how i feel with Zuko's arms around me, but, Aang, it was just, i don't know, different." Mai had almost stopped blushing, her cheeks still slightly darker than normal. "It was like i knew he was going to be one of my closest friends just from the hug, and when i felt that connection, i couldn't help but return the hug, it just seemed... like i wanted to, when my heart belongs to Zuko, and no one else."

"i know what you mean Mai." Katara said placing her hand on the taller girls shoulders.

Katara and Mai had been friends since kindergarten, Suki joined early in their first year of highschool. Since then the three girls had been closer then is honestly safe, spending almost all their free time together.

Suki had just woken up, and was now slightly stumbling up the stairs towards the deck.

"whats up ladies." She said, taking the seat next to them, Katara gave her a small wave while Mai simply nodded in return.

"so Katara, a night alone with Aang hey?" Mai asked, aiming simply to embarrass her. And it worked, her bronze skin, had a high amount of cherry red in her cheeks.

"shut up Mai" Katara said, a small smile on her lips.

"don't tell me to shut up" Mai said smiling back at her.

"Dont hide it from us Katara, do you like Aang?" Suki asked, clearly wanting answers.

Katara began blushing a little more, "um.." she began, unsure what to say, "yes" she admitted after a few moments of silence.

Mai and Suki instantly squealed together, hugging the life out of Katara.

"why didn't you tell us?" Mai asked after finally calming down.

"because i didn't really know what to say about it, i guess i just wasn't sure what to do."

"katara, we are your closet friends, you can tell us anything." Suki said smiling.

"i know, im sorry."

" so when's the wedding?" Zuko asked, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

All three girls jumped and turned to the shirtless boy behind them, "how long have you been here?" katara asked worried about what he could have heard.

"about five minutes" Zuko said smiling, "so... the wedding?"

Katara slammed her face into her palm, with a loud sigh she managed to mutter "don't... tell... Aang."

"hey, i had no intention of it." Zuko said turning towards Mai, "morning baby" he said giving her a loving kiss, before picking her up off the lounge chair, and sitting down placing her in his lap.

"Morning." Mai said blushing, while still smiling with all her cheeks could handle.

"why couldn't Sokka ever be like that...?"

* * *

the boat wasn't far from the coastal air nation islands. The boat was large enough to have a huge decking area right at the highest point of the boat, which had been transformed into a bending arena, one of the only cruise ships still with one.

And Aang and Zuko had taken full advantage of the arena during their second day aboard. After a continuous battle ravaging on for well over an hour, the effects of the other's bending was finally starting to take shape in the way the two were fighting, both boy's shirts had been obliviated in the battle, leaving Aang in a half torn off tight white singlet, and Zuko with a black shirt with only one shoulder remaining. Mai and Katara had been oogeling over the two teens as the fight battled on, Toph had grown bored and was somewhere below deck talking with Gyatso, while Sokka and Suki sat together watching the fight from the top of the small stadium encircling the arena.

Zuko stood, puffed barly managing to defend Aang's weakened attacks, Aang was bent down on one knee, shooting blast after blast of air towards Zuko in an attempt to keep him from building up enough chi to send a blast of fire back towards Aang.

Zuko finally managed to dodge the currents forcing him back, and gathered all his strength sending it back in a large, fury of fire directed right at Aang's downed figure.

Before Zuko could capitalise on his attack Aang had somehow gained enough strength to roll away from the blaze, and with the remainder of his energy he sent his final wave of air, far larger than any of his previous half hearted attacks, sending Zuko rocketing into the solid stone wall encircling the arena that joined onto the seating area, instantly knocking him unconscious upon impact. Aang fell to the ground too, since using all his energy in the final attack he no longer had the strength to stay awake. Katara rushed to Aang's side just as Mai did the same to Zuko's. Noticing they were fine with the aid of Sokka and a few crew men, the boys were returned to their rooms, and left to sleep off the pain.

* * *

**im sorry. Its been a long time since i have updated this, and to be honest, i was actually thinking of putting both my stories up for adoption, telling the new owner everything i want to happen, and leave the rest up to them, but i have a vision for both these stories, and no one else could actually come close to what i see.**

**guys i haven't been updating cause i have lost my drive to do this. This chapter was only written cause i was bored last night, and this chapter is so much different compared to the others, so let me know, if you prefer the swearing and kind of drinking and part nudity, and all that stuff in the story, or if you would rather me keep most of it out.**

**also my writing has changed alot, since i haven't been doing this for along time, so the quality is no were near as good.**

**leave a review guys, let me know what you want to happen.**

**and also, on a little more personal note, the style of hair i gave mai, is the style a girl in my class has, and to be honest, i really like her hair ;D**  
**and the skin tone i also pre much got from her, no she isn't my girl friend, or i don't like her or anything, shes just a friend, a fairly GOOD looking friend at that.**

**-princeZuko3**


	6. Southern Air Temple part 1

**Chapter 6  
the southern air temple part 1**

* * *

**T**he landscape leading up to the first mountain had rapidly become far too narrow to drive up, and the Gaang had to have the cars taken on the transport fairy, that lead into the docks hidden under the main mountain that housed the southern air temple. Due to safety reasons in case of war, no one other then the air nations hired worrier monks were allowed to know the location of the cave entrance that hid the docks.

After the cars had been loaded onto the boat the group began walking up El nore mountain, named after the great airbending worrier monk that founded Shang hoe temple in the lower region of the world. They walked their way up the mountain side, stopping occasionally for rest, or for quick sightseeing before the journey continued. Five tents had been provided by the warrior monks before they took all their other supplies, they had also given them a small wagon to pull all their items, a single change of clothes, and plenty of food, which they would need before reaching the bridge that lead to Fúdòng mountain range, which its name explained exactly what it was, a large mountain range, of floating islands, no one understood why the mountains where floating, but stories told of Fuko the second airbending avatar, created the islands and mountains with his earth bending, and kept them in the sky by using advanced airbending to keep the clouds at the bottom of each island, permanently holding them up.

Each floating island was connected by a bridge, a long time before, during the reign or Sozin, when a small fleet of firenation soliders decided to rebel against the air nomads, they destroyed El nore's legendary temple, and thus, started a all out war between rebelling fire nation members, and powerful worrier monks. The war lasted exactly one hundred days, and left the already dwindling worrier monk numbers extremely low, but before the war even started, when the rebels attempted to make it to the southern air temple, they failed due to not being able to make it past the floating islands because worrier monks, having heard of the loss of their temple, had destroyed the bridges, and had only restored them 24 years before the day Aang and his friends crossed the first one.

it was growing dark by the time they reached the third floating island, they parked the wagon down against a cliff face, having no light source other than their phones, they slowly set up their camp, Gyatso took his tent and placed it two meters from the edge of the island, he walked back to the wagon and took out a mallet and 4 pegs, he then returned to his tent and with the aid of his son, he got it set up in a matter of minutes, Sokka and Zuko set up a tent for Katara and Toph to share, while Aang and his father set up another for Aang, while finally Aang and Zuko set up Mai and Zuko's while Sokka and Suki set up their own.

they only had around half an hour of sunlight left and then needed to find things to make a fire. Toph punched the side of the mountain and a bunch of fist sized rocks fell to her feet, Sokka and Suki carefully arranged them into a circle, while Zuko and Aang took the axe from the wagon to go find a decent sized tree to take some branches from. Together Katara and Gyatso walked around the largest of the fifteen or so floating islands, searching for berries or fruit they could bring back, in case the boys failed to get the fire going, they would be unable to cook the meat provided for them, and their wasn't enough fruit and bread in the wagon to last them both night and the following day.

Together Katara and Gyatso walked, occasionally finding a tree with a few ripe moon peaches, or the rare apple, and they had found a small bush that contained 7 berries. They had only shared simple small talk before Gyatso finally broke the silence.

"so you like my boy hey?" Gyatso said smiling, never ending care in his tone of voice.

"w-wha- what?" Katara stumbled for her words, hoping Gyatso didn't notice the blush in her cheeks, it had grown dark, and they were only able to see due to the built in flash light of Katara's phone.

"Don't play dumb with me young one, i know you have strong feelings towards Aang."

Katara sighed in defeat. "how did you know?"

"im old Katara, but im not silly, i can see the love you feel for him. And a part of me, has always had this strange way of telling how someone feels, i could feel that you are in love, and i found out if was with Aang by the way you constantly stare at him."

"is it really that obvious?" She asked trying to hide her blush but failing miserably.

"yep." He answered lightly chuckling.

"how does Aang feel about love?" Katara asked, strongly wanting to know how the boy felt in return for her.

"i don't know" Gyatso answered truthfully "ever since we left the temple his emotions have been all over the place, i can't tell how he feels, because the way hes been acting is so... different. But, from what i can see in his eyes, is love, and i honestly think its for you."

Katara blushed, and tried changing subject, "is this enough food to last tonight, i guess we could look on the other islands while we travel."

"Sure" Gyatso said smiling, the two returned to their temp camp to find a small fire lit and burning well while the others were finishing off their sleeping arrangements or, if you were Zuko, cooking the first piece of meat over the burning fire.

* * *

Aang sat, with his legs hanging over the side of the floating island, looking down below at all the clouds, they were so close to his home, it wouldn't be long and they would be right outside his old home, all his friends would gather around and want him to stay. The night air was cold and as Aang's legs dangled from the safety of the land, over the unforgiving ocean below, Katara climbed out of her tent, dressed in her long pyjama pants, with chocolate brown ugg boots, and a large woolly jacket.

she noticed Aang sitting alone, staring, seemingly unmoving at the large moon's glowing reflection over the sea. She softly smiled before walking over and sitting beside him.

He looked up and smiled, showing her he had acknowledged her presence. She swung her legs over the land. "what keeps you up this late." She asked looking down at the beautiful landscape around her.

"Thinking" Aang muttered, he shifted his weight and turned to face her. " we are so close to my home, im going to be a qualified air bending master, the youngest ever, i had first mastered airbending when i was 12, but due to the worrier monks taking me for training at Gōshana temple, i spent three and a half years there, when i returned i completed my final two weeks of training, and was about to graduate from air nomad bending school , and all i wanted was to spend some time with my friends, and my family, then we left, two days after we left my uncle passed away, he was 54 and he had cancer, just like my mother, she died giving birth to me because she was too weak, i promised my uncle would always be there for him, and when he died, i blamed it on my father, for taking me away, he spent three weeks trying to convince me to start school. And to be honest im glad i did"

"and whys that Aang?" Katara asked.

"i met you." Aang said instantly.

Katara's heart skipped a beat, she looked up at him to see him smiling back at her. "Aang?" She started but stopped as Aang pulled her in for a loving hug, at first it took her by surprise, but as the realisation sunk in she couldn't help but to wrap her arms around Aang and to return his hug.

Eventually they pulled apart, Katara couldn't help but stare at Aang.

"sorry" Aang said standing up. He began walking away much to his distaste. Katara reached out to stop him but couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth, he walked away and back to his tent. Katara sat for a few more moments remembering how his arms felt around her. Before she too, returned to her tent for the night.

* * *

Aang acted normal the next morning, which slightly bothered Katara, Zuko and Sokka roasted more of their meet over the fire so they would have food for the journey. They set out once again, crossing the weak bridges, taking it in turns pulling the cart, they were expected to arrive at the mountain base by night fall, and then with the help of the worrier monks, they would be transported to the top by an elevator, their stuff was already being loaded into Aang and Gyatso's old home.

by mid day they had arrived at the ninth island, they found shade under a large Pumugi (pume-ugi) tree, native to the air temples, it housed many of the lemur population during the breeding season.

they ate cold meet sandwiches and fruit, before finally leaving for the tenth island. They found their way around the tenth island easily before noticing a cave in the back wall of a small mountain side, towards the starting of the bridge that led to the eleventh island. Only a few more islands obstructed them from achieving their goal, or reaching the southern air temple before nightfall.

Together they all walked, stopping for a quick breather before walking along the final bridge that then led to a narrow stair case the snaked around the mountain all the way to the temples above. They walked up to the top of the mountain in a single file line, due to the narrowness of the stairs they would have to be careful not to fall the hundreds of meters to their death.

The sun had set by the time they all gathered at the top of the stairs, the outsiders (Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko) marvelled at the grand display of architecture that surrounded them. Aang looked towards the tallest tower, the air bender hall. The hall of the greatest air benders to ever live, it also housed the elders, and the orphans, as well as the lowest flow holding the dining area.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Katara stated as the others nodded in agreement. They followed Gyatso to the old family residence, a rather large two story orange brick home that was located behind the small store that most of the southern air temple brought their supplies from.

Gyatso opened the door with his key and noticed all their bags had already been dropped off. They carried them all to their rooms.

The house itself had six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a basement, which was turned into a old people pi sho area, in which when his turn in the roster, Gyatso would host the local pi sho club's members.

Aang pushed his old door open and noticed all his old belonging hadn't moved. His bed was still in its old spot, against the wall to the far left, his desk was still piled high in books and loose-leaf sheets from his previous school. He picked up a few of his old toys off the floor and placed them in the large chest at the end of his bed. He walked back out to see Zuko and Mai walking out, hand in hand, from the room they had chosen.

"Like the house?" Aang asked leaning against the railing on the stairs that led to the ground floor.

"This place is huge, how could you possibly afford both houses?" Zuko asked good eye slightly wider as he looked around the huge space the house was.

"My dad brought this place, long before i was born, and our current home was purchased a month before we moved there."

"Oh, that would help" Zuko said as everyone else joined them in the hall way that led to all the bedrooms.

"It is getting late young ones, maybe it would be best to head off for the night, we have the ceremony to attended tomorrow remember, and its a very special day for Aang." Gyatso said to the entire group. "goodnight."

Gyatso retreated to his room at the front of the house, the group said their goodbyes before returning to their own rooms.

As soon as the door shut Mai pushed Zuko gently into it, leaning her slender body against his and wrapping her delicate arms around his strong neck.

Zuko breathed in her almond and cherry vanilla scent. She lent up and kissed him, sparks seemed to explode as Zuko in turn deepened the already intimate kiss.

Placing a hand on each of her upper thighs Zuko gently lifted Mai off the ground and carried her over to the bed where he sat, back against the wall with Mai sitting in his lap, while the whole time never breaking the kiss. He then wrapped his arms around the small of her back and brought her closer to him.

They broke apart both breathless and panting for air, staring into each other's eyes they smiled. Zuko lent forward and placed another kiss on Mai's awaiting lips, before lifting her off himself and laying her down on the bed facing the window on the wall, away from Zuko, while he wrapped his arms around her stomached and pulled her close so that her back rested in his abdomen where the two spent the night sleeping.

* * *

**i know guys only a short one, and i am sorry, but i wanted to get this out for you all, since its been a 55 day wait, i actually all nightered on a school night, thinking about things to put into my stories and such, and i ended with this chapter, anyway i should get ready for school. hope you all enjoyed it.**

also if you havent noticed, im starting to ship Maiko far more atm, thats because they have become my favorite couple to be honest. but there will still be kataang fluff, and wee as sukka. and all that.  
i hope you enjoyed. bye.


End file.
